100 Days With Mr Arrogant
by snow-maiden13
Summary: Mimi had it all: riches, happy family, friends and a kind heart. She meets the famous & arrogant guy Yamato & gets involved in a CONTRACT with him. Will she change his personality in 100 Days?
1. Enter: Tachikawa Mimi College Life Ahead

**100 Days With Mr. Arrogant** : Full Summary

Mimi Tachikawa had it all loving parents, rich life, large mansion, a dozen of maids to serve her, pretty good career and loyal friends. Because of one incident, she meets a guy who is somewhat similar, but still different from her. This guy is named Yamato Ishida, a person with a rich life, large mansion, dozen of maids, fame… but has lots of problems in his life. The two ended up in agreeing in a CONTRACT for 100 days. In these 100 days, will Mimi change Yamato back to his real personality?

Pairings:

YamatoXMimi

TaichiXSora

TakeruXHikari

* * *

**Chapter One:** Enter: Tachikawa Mimi! College Life Ahead!

"Good morning, Miss Tachikawa… breakfast's ready!"

"Coming!"

A beautiful taupe-haired lady came downstairs quickly. Her face was extremely pretty, and her glittering smile amazed everyone. Miss Mimi, as the maids address her, is a very kind-hearted girl. She knew life is full of happiness, for she never had experienced hardships. Except for the fact of going to school…

Mimi is an only child of her rich business-minded parents. Even though they are always busy maintaining their company, they always have time to spend for Mimi in outings and trips. They gave her almost all she wanted, and did everything for her good. They never spoiled her much and made her realize the value of money since she was young.

She's close to the hearts of workers of their household. She even tries to work with them sometimes. She dreams of becoming a famous commercial model when she was a child, and now that she's 17, she's finally achieved it. What she wants to achieve now is to have a caring and nice boy friend.

You might question why this girl has no boy friend yet. She is so meticulous in picking one. She doesn't want to be heartbroken and she had learned a lot from the people she encounter. She knew that there is a certain time for that, and it is yet to come.

"Good morning, Sora!" she greeted her personal maid. "come join me in my breakfast, today is my first day of College! Let's go to school together!"

"But Miss Mimi, I haven't done all the chores yet. And my class is 3 hours to go…" Sora tried not to accept her kindness.

"Mine too! I want you to come with me, you can just tour me around the University while we spare our time" she said, smiling sweetly, "Pretty please, Sora?"

She cannot reject her this time. "Okay, Miss." She replied. Sora got into the table as well. During their breakfast, Sora told her stories about the University. About some of her professors and how to deal with them, in case they become Mimi's teachers.

After they finished eating, Mimi and Sora got dressed for school. They got to ride on Mimi's expensive and fancy car she earned from her modeling job. Mimi knew how to drive and she got a student's license to drive it. Sora really looks up to Mimi. She was her maid since Mimi was high school.

* * *

Sora is a year older than Mimi. She's an excellent student, and she helps Mimi when she's in trouble for her exams. She patiently teaches Mimi at night after Mimi's job, and they really get along well. Sora has friends in college named Taichi, Jyou and Koushiro. They are all boys. Sora gets along well with many kinds of people.

"Here we are now," Sora said.

"Oh my go, I'm so excited and nervous at the same time!" she cried.

"You can do it, Miss Mimi." Sora cheered her up. "If you did well in high school, I'm sure that you'll be able to pass college too."

"Okay." Mimi said, getting off the car. "And, Sora…"

"Yes, miss?"

"Please, just call me Mimi from now on. I do not want friends calling me so formally."

Sora smiled. "Okay, let's go now, Mimi."

"Great!" she exclaimed.

* * *

The two girls went to the entrance of the University. Many students recognized Mimi, and they crowded towards her. Mimi and Sora hurriedly ran away the immense crowd. They found themselves panting and stressed out.

"Oh no, you're really famous around here!" Sora said "I forgot all about that!"

"Yeah." Mimi said. "I guess I have to be careful now…"

"That's right." Sora said. "not all people in this University are good."

Mimi noticed yells of girls approaching. They hid behind the plants and started to look at the crowd. It wasn't the crowd after Mimi. It was of the same number, but the crowd is made up of pure girls. They came yelling and running, and Mimi was confused by it. The girls were yelling:

"Ishida-kun!"

"Who is Ishida-kun? Is he a famous actor studying here?" Mimi curiously asked.

"Well, kinda…" Sora answered, sweat dropped. "Ishida Yamato. He's already 2nd year. I used to be in one of his classes. He's a blonde, and those girls really are his fans."

"What course is he taking? Is it BA Theatre Arts?" she asked again.

"Definitely not!" Sora asked. "he's a great anti-social. His course, as far as I've heard… is BS Business Administration."

"That… was too far from what I expected…" Mimi said. "Anyway, he must be a son of a businessman too, we're taking up the same course."

"I guess you should be more careful. His classes would be the same as yours, so his fan girls would be there." Sora warned her. "Those girls hate very pretty girls in his class. They knock them off and make them expel themselves…"

"That's strange, they have no right to do that." Mimi answered. "don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Let's continue our tour! I'll bring you to the building where you'll have your classes." Sora said, as she walked forward.

Mimi took a short glance at the crowd again. "Ishida Yamato… I wonder who he really is…" she thought.

* * *


	2. Enter: Ishida Yamato Intolerable Guy!

**100 Days With Mr. Arrogant** : Previous

» Mimi finally got into her first day of college life. With Sora by her side, she explores the large campus, and on their way, they came across a bunch of fan girls of a guy named Ishida Yamato. The guy seemed mysterious for Mimi…

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Enter: Ishida Yamato! Intolerable Guy!

"And here's the lunchroom…" Sora pointed into a restaurant-like room. She was amazed by the school's facilities. But still on her mind was the happening a while ago.

_How could an ordinary student makes girls fall head over heels for him?_

"… Hey, Mimi?" Sora asked, apparently seeing the girl in deep thoughts. "Are you alright? Do we need to rest now for a while?"

"Uh, I'm fine, let's continue!" she cheerily said. "Where do we go next?"

Suddenly, a dark-haired guy with a smaller guy beside him arrived at the place where they are. The two of them, one wearing an orange shirt and the other a turtle neck green shirt. They both smiled at Sora and looked at Mimi. Then they looked at each other and gasped.

"Oh my god, Sora! You're with the famous model?" the spiky dark brown haired cried out, running to Sora's side and grinning foolishly at Mimi. The next guy with fiery red hair slapped his forehead, walked slowly closer to the former and pulled him away. He later on bowed down and excused the other guy's action.

"Please excuse my friend for acting weirdly." He looked up with a moderate smile, and glared at the grumbling inside guy.

"Oh Mimi, these are Yagami Taichi and Izumi Koushirou." She pointed to each of them. "the weird one is definitely just Taichi,"

"Ah, Sora! You're getting me embarrassed!" he cried out, blushing a bit.

"I'm Tachikawa Mimi, nice to meet the both of you!" she said. The two boys were pretty impressed by her nice gestures.

"Koushiro and Taichi are also in some of my classes." Sora continued "and they are always around, so you could bump again with them the next time."

"And if you'll be dealing with problems, don't hesitate to ask us for help." Taichi began.

"Now Taichi, don't look as if you're a know-all." Sora teased him. Taichi glared at Sora, then when Mimi looked at them, they both smiled at her. They do not want to upset her. Koushiro sighed.

"… I hope you'll get used to them. They've been my problem since senior high school." He told Mimi. Then he glanced at his watch.

"Hey you two, stop arguing, we'll be late for our fist class!" he pulled the arms of each of them. He stopped and went to Mimi. Sora followed him.

"Are you going to be fine by your own now?" they all asked.

She smiled. "Go ahead, guys. Your class is important. I'll be fine since Sora had toured me around. I'll be going to my class as well."

"Good." Sora said. "we'll see you later. When is your vacant period?"

"At 1 PM,"

"Taichi's vacant at 1 too. He'll see you later here." Sora said, looking at Taichi. "Take care."

"Hai." She answered, walking her way towards the other building.

Mimi felt the cool wind blowing her hair. Every person passing by her murmurs something like:

_"Is she the girl in the facial wash commercial?"_

_"No, she's the shampoo girl!"_

_"You're wrong. I've seen her in the dress boutique and she's modeling for it."_

_"Whatever, but she's sure in a lot of commercial because she's so pretty."_

_"You're right. That's Tachikawa Mimi. I've read about her in a magazine…"_

_

* * *

_

Mimi simply ignores their comments. She came to the University as an ordinary student, not as a commercial model. She wants to set aside career to studies because her parents wants her to do well at school. She may not be born smart as Sora, but she's definitely studying hard to pass. Eventually, she knows she'll succeed in the future. It's for her sake and for their company as well. Mimi continued her walk till she reached room 211.

"Woah, it's sure pretty crowded. I do not get why many students go to an English class. I thought it was written on the survey that students hate it…" she thought to herself. "Anyway, I just need to get off the crowd and go to a seat and---"

She suddenly tripped on a foot and lost her balance. She was to fall when…

* * *

"Watch it! You ----" a voice exclaimed harshly. Mimi opened her eyes slowly, and saw that a person had saved her from her mere clumsiness. She looked at the person, and it was a guy with piercing blue eyes, mesmerizing her and icily staring at her. She almost lost control about his real handsomeness. No guy had made her feel that way. His blonde hair appealed as well. 

Then the look in his eyes turned into real anger. He looked sideways and murmured something.

* * *

"You almost hurt… ME!"

* * *

Then he let go of Mimi. She landed flatly on the ground, hurt from the incident. The guy had already sat in a seat away from her. Then a girl approached her, with sympathetic eyes and brown hair. 

"Miss, are you alright?" she helped Mimi out. Mimi nodded, and the pain seems to be gone now. "Oh, I'm glad! Here, take my hand."

"Thanks…" she murmured, taking a stolen glance on the guy. _I think I should apologize… but he seems so mad…_

"By the way, are you also a freshman?" the kind girl asked. "I guess you are also unfamiliar about the room."

"Yeah." She smield. "I'm so happy to find a freshman here! I'm Tachikawa Mimi!"

"I know you." The girl said, smiling as well. "Wow, you really make people happy too when you smile…"

"Thanks," Mimi answered, feeling a bit flattered.

"I'm Yagami Hikari." She said. "My brother admires you a lot."

"Really?" she said. "I've already heard your surname… Yagami… hmn… AHA!" Mimi exclaimed, and everyone looked at them

* * *

"LOOK! It's the model Tachikawa Mimi!" a guy shouted. The rest were so amazed. The blonde guy looked at her too, and she was already blushing. 

"Oh no…" Mimi cried out. "Anyway, Hikari, is Taichi your brother?"

"How did you know?"

"Sora introduced him to me this morning…" she said.

"I'm sure he's happy… it has been a very long time since he was asking Sora to let you meet. My brother's just a bit weird, but he's definitely alright." Hikari said.

"That's nice to hear. He'll be joining me for lunch. Why don't we go altogether?"

"Okay!" then Hikari led her to a seat. Mimi looked at the guy once more and suddenly, he glanced at her as well. Mimi's heart began to beat faster.

_Who is he? He really makes me fumble…_

_

* * *

_

"Good morning everyone, I'm Mr. Joe Kido. I'll be your English teacher this semester." He began. "Since this is a new year for me and for some freshmen, why don't we have some introduction of ourselves?"

the class almost groaned in annoyance.

"I know this is awkward, but we'll get to be with each other this semester. So we need to find out who everyone is and to gain new friends…" their teacher continued. "Okay, I'll start with myself. I've just graduated this year."

"… My parents actually wanted me to be a doctor, but I declined it and chose my interest as a college professor. They have nothing to do with my salary too!"

Some students laughed at this.

"So… we'll start at the back, then going to the front…" he said. The first guy was the guy who was seated at an isolated area near the door.

"Okay. Let's begin with the blonde young man over there…" the girls started yelling and Mimi flinched too. The _hot _guy walked slowly and lazily approached the center. He doesn't look interested in anything, but he glanced a bit at Mimi and when the fan girls saw this, they fumed in _green jealousy_.

* * *

He seemed to scan the area before he began. Then, with his bored look, he began his introduction of himself. 

"Ishida Yamato. 2nd year." He started. The girls continued yelling. Their professor was shocked about his popularity.

* * *

**A/N: This would be somewhat like the Korean movie… well, not actually the same.**

**BTW, Hikari is just a year younger than Taichi, so is Takeru. **

**Mimi is a good girl here.**

**Big trouble in spaces! T.T **


	3. Encounters

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter Three:** Encounters

Yamato continued his introduction. "I hate noisy girls." Then he abruptly took his seat, and the rest of the fan girls silenced. Mimi realized that she was absorbed in looking at his blue eyes. But he had left the front and the rest of the class continued introducing themselves.

Then it was her turn. She felt nervous.

"Wow, is this Miss Tachikawa?" professor Jyou said. "Please introduce yourself to us…"

"I'm Tachikawa Mimi. You can just call me Mimi." She began. "I am so glad to be in this class." She smiled gleefully at everyone and they were all astounded on how she deals with all of them. Yamato's sight averted to her when she glanced his way.

"Next, please…"

Hikari stood up. "Hello, I'm Yagami Hikari…" she shyly began. "I… have an older brother here at the University. I like to cook, and do housework," she ended up.

Hikari returned to her seat. Mimi gave her a thumb-up. The class continued, and it ended… Time for the next one.

"Oh my gosh! Ishida-kun was seated 2 seats away you! Just 2 seats!" a girl yelled.

"See he's not that far!" the girl, who keeps on thinking she was privileged, "And it means that we might get chances on dating him!"

"I've heard he's not dating anyone!" another girl interrupted. "That might be true!"

Mimi and Hikari are parting ways now. "See ya later!" Mimi bade. "I hope the lunch here is good!"

"Me too!" Hikari answered and they giggled. Mimi waved her hand for the last time and continued her way to the next class. It was not as far as she thinks, but again… unexpectedly…

"Ishida-kun!" the females all yelled. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking their way. Mimi sighed.

"Oh no, another crowd…" she said, but still smiling contentedly to herself. "This won't last long. I know, in the next class, Ishida won't be around."

She picked a nice seat near the front. Then, a group of boys swarmed to her.

"Hi Miss," one began. "Can we go out later?" It was so sudden that Mimi was irked.

But she smiled sweetly, and stood up. "I'm sorry; I am going out with someone already,"

"Whoa, hold it right there, no one ever rejected me!" the black-haired guy said, pulling Mimi next to him.

"Let me go!" she hissed.

"Okay, Ishida fans, settle down…" the professor said. "All of you too, those boys with the pretty girl here."

Yamato was patiently staring at them in a long time already. Then he took his seat too. "What the hell am I looking at them?" he thought.

Mimi felt uneasy beside the cunning edge person who was named Rei Kazuma. He seems cool, but has no gentlemanly gestures. Mimi suddenly thought of the Ishida-kun incident a while ago.

"Great. All boys here seem to be like that." She thought and she sighed. "I hope it will be lunch already. I like Sora's friends. They are not like that."

Time passed by and finally the subject was over. Mimi hurriedly went out of the classroom, just to find Yamato standing by the door. She noticed those guys looking for her already, and trying to escape, she ran away quickly… but…

"Oww…" Yamato muttered to himself, eyebrows furrowed.

"Comeback here!" he yelled, practically running after Mimi too. The gang of Rei saw what Yamato is doing, running after the girl.

"Does he like her?" Rei asked. "I guess we have no match now…" but still, I wanted that girl too…"

**-------------------------------**

Yamato continued his running after the girl. "Your dead meat if I see you again!" he murmured, resting for a while. Then he proceeds to the café.

"Hikari!" Mimi greeted the girl walking towards their table. "Hi Taichi!"

"Yo, Mimi!" Taichi grinned, "It's nice that you're friends with my little sister!" He patted Hikari's head.

"I'm not anymore! Stop calling me little sister!" Hikari was flushed.

"But I was used to that," Taichi said. Then he took a look at the line. "It's a hassle. The time for this vacant period usually do not have lots of people!"

"That's odd," Mimi said. Then---

"HE'S HERE!" girls yelled.

"What the---" Taichi said. "Hey, Hikari, is that Yamato!"

"You know him?" the two girls asked out.

"You might not remember it Hikari," Taichi said "Yamato, me, you and his little brother are close childhood friends! You were still that little sister."

"Really?" Hikari asked. "Now I know it. I remember his little brother. He gave me 2 angel figurines."

"Cool!" Mimi exclaimed. "Then why aren't you all together now?"

"It's the first time I encountered him again you see… he never appears in a place like this. He eats lunch somewhere and we have no classes that are the same. Besides they transferred to a new house." Taichi explained.

"Then it's your chance to be with him again!" Mimi said. "Let's call him up!"

"Wha---" the siblings were surprised about what she's gonna do, and they just let her be.

When Mimi looked at Yamato's way, he suddenly swiped his head towards the sight of them. All of a sudden, he walked out of the line, going towards the table of Mimi, Taichi and Hikari.

"Look! He's going here now. He might have recognized you!"

Yamato finally arrived.

"Hey, you---" Yamato pointed out to Mimi. Then Taichi was looking at them.

"Don't tell me you know each other too!" he said

"We're in the same classes." Mimi explained. She was somewhat terrified by his rather cute glare.

Yamato looked at Taichi. "I know that odd goggles…" he murmured. "Yagami Taichi?"

"You remembered. Oh, hi." Taichi murmured… then he punched Yamato. Everyone looked at them now.

"Oniichan, you're drawing a crowd here!" Hikari cried out.

"You still punch that good…" Yamato said, now smiling.

"Of course! I defeated you already! Hahahaha!" Taichi triumphantly said. "I did it!"

Taichi helped Yamato stand up. "That's not fair…" he said. "I wasn't ready!"

"Well, you insulted my goggles again…" Taichi frowned.

"You're still childish." Yamato whispered.

"I heard that!" Taichi exclaimed, "You're still damn serious!"

"?" the crowd were now confused. Are they fighting or what?

**-------------------------------**

"Oh yeah! That one was cool! I still have that Gundam!" Taichi said

"My Gundam wasn't in my room now." Yamato suddenly said. "My brother has it. And up to now, I do not know where he is."

"Why?" Taichi asked "Is it when you moved out… they divorced?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"Nothing's to be sorry about." Yamato said. "I'm going now."

"Okay. See ya." Taichi bade. "Where's your next class?"

"That building, room 18." He pointed out.

"Mimi's class is there too!" Hikari said. Yamato shot a glare at Mimi. Mimi looked down.

"I'm not yet going to---" then she felt that her arm was warm.

"I'm going with her…" Yamato said softly, and then he smirked.

Mimi's panicking now. "N-No! my class isn't yet---"

"Okay, Yamato-niichan. Take care of my friend!" Hikari said, smiling at them

"Don't worry. I definitely will…" he said, motioning to the building. Mimi tried her best to get off his grasp, but he's just stronger than her.

**-------------------------------**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay.**


	4. Trouble

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter Four:** Trouble

"Ishida, let me go!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Whatever you say…" then he suddenly removed his grip at her arm and Mimi almost came tumbling down the stairs. He looked back to check her. Then he smirked.

"That's for colliding with me." He muttered.

"What?" Mimi cried out, catching up to him. "What about that!"

"It hurt, so you must hurt too."

"That's unfair!" she said aloud. "It wasn't my fault! There were lots of people and it's a clear accident."

"Then pretend that what I did was an accident." He answered her and stopped. They arrived at the classroom already.

Mimi stood almost 3 feet away him before she entered the classroom. "Afraid of me?"

"Of course not!" she haughtily said "someone might see us."

"So what?" he said, pulling her hand. Mimi pulled away.

"Let go!" she cried. The students at the classroom looked at the both of them. Luckily, no fan girl has arrived yet. Mimi sighed. Yamato found a seat near the back. When he saw Mimi going towards the front, he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"You're staying beside me."

"No way!"

"I promised Hikari that I'll take care of you," he smirked. "You'll be my little sister today."

"No! I don't want a brother." She said. "I want to remain an only child."

Yamato shrugged his shoulders. Then he sighed. _Annoying girl, why do I have to do these? _He looked at his foot. _Oh yeah… she still has one debt. She's gonna pay for my sneakers. This is expensive!_

Yamato's fury began to rise up again.

**-------------------------------**

After the class, Mimi hastened to get out of her last class. Again, as she was thinking, she and that Ishida are always in the same class.

"No wonder," she whispered "We're taking the same course."

She ran as fast as she could to escape him. Yamato on the other hand was drowned in his lovely_ fans_. When he tried to look for Mimi on the classroom, she had escaped already, and he cannot find the girl anywhere that building.

"Darn, she got away." He murmured, looking at his watch. "It's still early; why don't I look for her?"

His conscience spoke up, "Just leave the girl alone, you know that you really are not angry."

"No way!" he cleared that thought. "I am Ishida Yamato. Whatever I want, I get it." Then he ran away the place, started to look for Mimi. "And she's gonna pay for the trouble she's caused me today."

**-------------------------------**

"Wooh!" Mimi sighed, and taking another deep breath. "That's it. He's not gonna find me here!"

"Oops, I forgot about Sora!" Mimi said, running back. "But if I ran back, Ishida might find me again. What am I gonna do!"

She stayed near the gate for a while. She sighed. "I cannot wait for Sora here forever; she might find me inside too." She thought. "Okay, I'll be risking my freedom to find her!"

She went off the gate and went back to the meeting place, which is the school garden. She looked around, and luckily, no one seems to be around.

"Okay, since Mimi's last class will take a long time… I should go now and take a look first,"

She walked around the beautiful garden and found it so great. There are lots of flowers and trees there. She was suddenly relaxed and she forgot about the recent happenings. The wind was calm, and all flowers are in full bloom. Mimi can't help but smile in contentment. Until…

"Oh, it's you again, Missy…" a voice said, and then when she looked at her back, it was not Yamato.

"Rei?" she asked. "What are you---"

"It's fat chance…" Rei said, getting closer to Mimi. "I happen to pass by and look what I saw."

Mimi knew he was planning something so she got back to her senses and ran away from him. When she reached the exit to the garden, some members of Rei's gang intercepted her.

"Where are you just going? We will go on a date!" he said and he laughed. "You have no escape now…"

"H-Hey… I am… NOT GOING!" she tried to ran away, but in every exit she's trying, a gang member was there to prevent her… now she's miserable in getting out.

**-------------------------------**

Yamato seemed to lose his stamina already. He finally surrendered.

"Okay, I'm not following her again!" he clutched his fists. "I'm looking more of an idiot now. Why do I enjoy seeing her with that pathetic face?"

He stood up. "I'll just go home…" he thought.

"LET ME GO, YOU JERKS!" he heard a yell not far from where he was standing. And the female voice was just familiar. But then, he shook the idea that it was her.

"What does that girl have, I'm already hallucinating about her!" his bros furrowed. "And besides, I am not going after her anymore."

Then he walked towards the school garden. He was looking down to the road he was taking, when suddenly…

Mimi got angry with Rei's stupid game, and she finally did something. She used her heels to step on one of the guy's foot, and ran without looking on her way. Unexpectedly, she ran on the same man again…

"I-Ishida! Take me with you!" she exclaimed, looking at her back and grasping his arm. Yamato blinked his eyes to see if he's just _hallucinating_. "Get a grip, Yamato. You've lost it!" he said.

"What are you talking about? Let's go!" Mimi cried.

"Wait a second! Why would you involve me with your mess?" he said angrily. "No. I'm staying."

"Please? Those guys are running after me!"

"Then solve it yourself." He removed her hand from his arm. He walked away as if nothing happened. Then…

"She hasn't gotten any farther yet!" some guy said. Mimi was really a slow runner and she's not that good in sports. Besides, she's wearing high heels.

"Oww!" she cried out. "My feet are killing me!" she stopped for a moment. Yamato remain standing from a distance.

"That's it, I do not have to make her pay back." He smiled to himself. But his conscience spoke up again.

"Are you just saying that you'll let the poor girl suffer?"

"Ahhh! Stop it!" he yelled to himself, but everyone heard it. The "Rei Gang" and Mimi looked at him.

"Ishida Yamato?"

"What the---" Yamato said, suddenly feeling awkward. "Wait--- I'm not involved with her… I…"

"Don't lie to us!" Rei shouted. "I know you want this girl! But sorry, I found her first so…"

Yamato was simply walking away. "Shut up, I said I wasn't involved."

"Get him!" Rei ordered. While they were all busy, Mimi had the chance to get away. She escaped now and then on her way out, Sora was walking.

"Mimi! " she called out. "Where have you been?"

"Let's go home!" she cried out… then she pulled Sora's hand and they went to her car.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I didn't know that guys here are so desperate!"

"What?"

"Nothing, let's just go now!" she started the engine and the car moved away the school…

**-------------------------------**

"That was an easy job…" Yamato said. "But I'm aching all over..!" he thought. As he was walking away the garden, he saw something scattered on the floor.

"A wallet?" he thought. He opened it and saw the identification card, and unbelievably, he kept it.

_Tachikawa, Mimi_

He smiled to his contentment, and walked away the pathetic Rei and his fellows.


	5. Surprises

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter Five:** Surprises

Mimi dashed to her room after arriving. Sora was rather surprised by her weird actions. She tried to knock at her door, but she doesn't seem to hear it.

"What's gotten into the miss?" a maid asked.

"I don't know, she looks jumpy today. I wonder what happened on her first day." Sora said. Then the thought of Taichi's silly antics came to her. "Hmn… does he have something to do with it?"

So Sora called Taichi.

"Hey, Sora! No!" Taichi cried. "Believe me, how could I hurt such a nice girl?"

"You know anyone she's been since you separate ways?"

"Of course! My best friend,"

"Koushiro?" Sora asked.

"No!" he answered.

"Then who else?" Sora asked again.

"You wouldn't believe this!" Taichi began proudly. "You guess first."

"Argh! Yagami Taichi, I'm not playing games with you!" Sora yelled.

Taichi's ear practically hurt. "Okay, I'll spoil the excitement." He surrendered. "It's just Ishida Yamato, the college heartthrob."

"WHHHAAAATTT!"

**-------------------------------**

Yamato flipped the cover of his cellphone. "You're not going to escape now." He said. "Now that I knew it, she's silly enough to leave her wallet just like that…" then he smiled mysteriously.

He dialed Mimi's cellphone number. Just as he thought, she's going to answer it immediately.

"Yes?" she asked softly. "This is Mimi…"

"What's that unenergetic tone all about?"

"Who's this?" she asked

"Don't you remember me, little sister?" he said suddenly.

"I-Ishida… Y-Yamato!" she stammered "How are you feeling? Are you alright? I'm sorry 'bout a while ago---"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!" he yelled. Mimi suddenly got more scared of him.

"We have unfinished business." He finally said seriously. Mimi suddenly don't know what to do, and she switched off the phone and covered her head with the pillow.

"Oh no!" she thought. "What's he gonna do?"

She closed her eyes and then she fell asleep…

Yamato was still dialing her cellphone number. He got tired of it, then tried to call the phone line. Unfortunately, Sora and Taichi were still talking…

"You serious?" Sora asked. "oh come on now, Taichi. Those silly jokes won't be bought by someone! Get a grip!"

"Do you think I was joking? Look here Ms. Know-it-all. We grew up together until the fated age of 8. suddenly, they have to leave Odaiba, and then we had no connection!" Taichi explained. "Wait and see until tomorrow."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll let you meet him!"

Sora blushed. "No way! I believe you, but you don't actually need to do that!"

"Why?" Taichi asked. "Hmn… you like Yamato, right? Sora, spit it out… you are just one of those girls who wanted to yell 'I love you, Ishida-kun!' in front of his utterly cute face!"

"How dare you!" Sora was terribly blushing.

"Haha! I can't wait to see how your face looks like when you see Yamato face to face!" Taichi cried, laughing.

"Whatever. I'm definitely not affected!"

"Mimi is quite affected, but her reaction was eccentric. She seems not to like him!" Taichi told her. "What's worst is she was avoiding him!"

"Huh?"

"Anyway, got to go. Hikari was calling me." Taichi said. "Don't forget to put on some make-up!" he teased.

"Shut up!" Sora cried. "Okay, bye."

She hung up. Afterwards, the phone rang. Sora thought it was Taichi teasing her again. "Hey, Yagami! If you have nothing to do, just eat your dinner!" she yelled.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line said. Sora was embarrassed of what she did. Maybe it was one of Mimi's friends or someone.

"Oh, sorry, Good evening, Tachikawa residence!" she greeted properly.

Yamato sighed. "Is Mimi there?"

"Wait a second, sir. I'll check. May I know who's calling?" she asked.

"Uh… Ishida Yamato." He said out. _Crap! Why did I have to tell my name, she'll probably not answer the phone!_

Sora was flabbergasted. _Ishida… Yamato? Isn't that…_ she thought _is he courting Mimi or something?_

After a while…

"I'm sorry, but she's already asleep." Sora said.

"I knew it, why would she sleep without even eating dinner?" Yamato looked at the clock in his room. "what a stupid girl… she'll get sick!" he said continuously. Sora heard everything.

"I-Is there anything you want to tell her?" she asked.

"Oh," Yamato replied. "tell her to meet Yamato at her last class or else… nothing. Never mind that. Thanks."

He hung up. Sora was too shocked to move. "Oh my god… are they in a relationship? Why didn't she told me?"

Sora recalled what Yamato murmured. _I knew it, why would she sleep without even eating dinner? What a stupid girl… she'll get sick!_

"He's concerned for her." She thought.

"Sora, is the Miss still eating dinner?" her mother asked. "or should I just prepare ours?"

"She's sleeping right now, mom." She answered. "I think she's just tired. Let's just wait if she'll wake up before 9."

"I see…" her mother muttered.

**-------------------------------**

Back at Taichi's house…

"Where is Yamato-niichan's brother now?" Hikari asked. "You see, I haven't seen him for a long time too."

"I don't know, Hikari. Yamato told me that he himself doesn't know where Takeru is." Taichi told her. "but if you just believe you'll see him, probably you would."

"I wish I could see him again." Hikari prayed. She patted her cat. "we used to play with Tailmon when she's still a kitty."

"I remember. And these are our toys. This was my dinosaur toy, Greymon." Taichi was looking up of old relics from his childhood. "I wonder if Yamato still has his wolf action figure. We bought our toys together."

"I was shocked to know that he's the famous 'Ishida-kun' of the girls!" Hikari giggled suddenly.

"What's the matter?"

"From there, we will know that he outclassed you!" she exclaimed teasingly.

Taichi blushed. "No way! He's just famous because of his face. I admit that he's handsome, but your big brother is still cute, ne, Hikari?"

Hikari silenced for a while. Taichi was desperate already. Then his sister smiled at him.

"For me, my big brother is the cutest guy!" she said honestly.

"That's my good little sister!" Taichi cried out.

"I told you not to call me that." Hikari murmured…

**-------------------------------**

The next day continued. Mimi silently entered her classes, and Yamato seems not to bother her than yesterday. He was even gentler than she expects him to be. She was less worried now. On her vacant period, she was waiting for Hikari's class to end. To her surprise, Yamato was standing behind her. She suddenly felt awkward. Few minutes passed by and they still remained silent.

"My plan will take place later…" Yamato thought to himself.

"What's going on? I thought he'll do something. Was he just joking last night?"

_"Mimi! Good morning! How are you feeling?" Sora asked her that morning._

_"I'm great!" she answered with the usual happy expression._

_"Well, Ishida Yamato called and he told you to meet him on your last class."_

_Suddenly, Mimi bit her lip. "He… called!" she asked._

_"Yup. The one and only." Sora said. "Are you guys dating?"_

_Mimi blushed. "Well, no! we're just classmates in most classes! That's all!"_

"I hope he's not planning something!"

She suddenly felt nervous and tensed. Then Hikari came out from her class. "Mimi! Yamato-niichan!"

Mimi just waved her hand and remained frozen. Suddenly, Yamato placed his hands on her shoulders. "H-Hey!" Mimi cried

"Let's eat lunch." He said softly

"No, thanks!" Mimi said. "I'd rather eat with Hikari."

Hikari came running to meet them. "Hello guys!" she said. "Ne, Yamato-niichan, why not join us for lunch?"

Yamato removed his hands from Mimi's shoulder and nodded. "Is it Taichi's break time too?"

"It already started. But I guess he's waiting for us with Sora."

"His girlfriend?" Yamato asked. "Great, he got one before I did."

Mimi and Hikari laughed suddenly. Yamato blushed. "I hope they really are!" Mimi cried.

"I agree!" Hikari said. "Unfortunately, they are still friends right now."

"Oh," Yamato sighed. _What a relief. Or else he'll be bragging about it, telling me that he's more appealing… whatever…_

"… anyway, I'm dating Mimi tonight." He glanced at the girl.

"Wow!" Hikari exclaimed, hands clapping. "That's nice to hear from you!"

Mimi was blushing… "No, wait---"

"I liked her from the first time I saw her…" Yamato said, looking around him. Finally, he gave Mimi a melting stare. This time, she wasn't able to deny.

Beyond her knowledge, envious fan girls are watching over them…

* * *

**A/N: Mimato is a GREAT Couple! That's all! grins at someone**


	6. The Enslavement Contract

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter Six:** The "Enslavement Contract"

"Lunch food today was great!" Taichi said contentedly "What took the rest of them so long?" He looked at Sora who was silently finishing her meal.

"What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked

"Nothing. You were just silent, that's all."

"And was that so suspicious?" Sora questioned him.

Loud yells could be heard at the cafeteria. Sora knew what's about to happen. Girls crowded again. Crowded near someone approaching.

_Could it be… _she began to think

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Mimi greeted them. "Good afternoon!"

"Yo! Mimi, Hikari… and… look now, Sora!"

Sora glanced to where Taichi was looking. It was Mimi, Hikari and a blonde and dashing guy. Ishida Yamato…

"Hey, Taichi…" Yamato said "you haven't waited for us."

"We know. Our next subject begins at 1:30 so we need to hasten up." He answered. "So, you three seem to get along well!"

"Oniichan, Yamato-niichan and Mimi will go on a date later!" Hikari suddenly said. "And it was a shock for me too!"

Taichi's face was unexplainable. Mimi was blushing, Yamato had no expression, and Sora remained silent. Sora suddenly smiled.

"That's great. Now at least Mimi would try to date someone!" Sora began.

"He will be her first date?" Taichi asked. "Oh man! I must have asked her out too!"

"I'm sorry, dear friend… but as they say, the early bird catches the worm…" Yamato smirked. Mimi was flushed.

"But I---" Mimi tried to protest, but Yamato suddenly spoke up again.

"You know, I feel really privileged to date her. And it was a shock for me to learn that I was her first date!"

"You see, I couldn't---" Mimi tried to explain.

"… most of all, I haven't tried to date any woman yet." He suddenly said.

"Unbelievable," Mimi murmured. Yamato glared at her but the three seemed not to see it. Mimi just silenced. Yamato offered that he would buy their lunch. While Sora came to her class already. Then she was back in talking to herself in her mind.

_We're dating? And that will be tonight?_ She thought. _Hey, how come that he knew my number!_

As soon as he arrived, she got the chance to ask. Taichi was with Hikari buying Hikari's lunch. "Uh, Yamato-niichan…" she whispered "how come that you knew my number?"

"Don't call me 'niichan'. I know that I'm older, but I'm not your brother!" he cried.

"You said once that I'll be your little sister."

"I've changed my mind!"

"But---" Taichi finally arrived.

"Hey, you two…" he began "take care of Hikari when I'm not around okay? See ya!"

"Okay!" Yamato answered back.

"Wait, about my question…" Mimi began.

"Eat your lunch first." He told her.

**-------------------------------**

After Yamato and Mimi separated ways to their next class, Mimi felt a little tensed on how she'd deal with Yamato later.

"He's not just a guy, c'mon! He's the most famous guy around here. Girls might get angry with me…" she thought "Or maybe he's really planning something to torment me!"

She remained calm until the final subject was almost over. She could hear her rapid heartbeat and her frenzied sighs. As she looked into her watch and as the second hand ticks away, she almost feels like exploding. She never noticed that the class had already ended, until a massive crowd had gathered outside and on the exit of her classroom.

"What's going on here?"

The crowd seems to be so eager and excited. Mimi continued her way out, and she decides for herself to know what's the crowd all about. About few steps away from the classroom's door, one thing gave her the creeps…

**------**

Dressed differently from a while ago, Yamato was leaning on the walls of the corridor and he's sweetly smiling at her. On his right hand, he was holding something, and his left hand waved at her. Mimi's reaction wasn't that clear, but the enormous crowd of girls yelled at it. Slowly, he walked forward, getting closer to the shocked girl. The crowd emerged, and the news that spread was:

"Ishida-kun is going to announce the girl he likes in public!"

"Oh my god! We need to check that out!"

And so, it continues, and when Yamato stopped walking, the crowd's yelling stopped as well. He was barely a foot away Mimi, and then their unexplainable gazes met. Mimi averted her eyes away his, then she tried to get out of the place quickly. Suddenly, he stopped her from doing so. The crowd gasped.

"Oh gosh, it's the commercial model!" one yelled out.

"Check it out!"

"Cool!"

Mimi was flushed, and Yamato was smirking. There was an enigmatic flash in his eyes that made her cringe. Part of that was scary, and another tells her that it was so romantic. She was crumbled when she saw the bouquet of blue roses in his right hand, and he was readying to offer it to her.

"This is insane! Am I falling for his trick or is he really that attractive!" her mind screams.

"Mimi, will you go out with me?" he finally asked.

She was flushing and the rest were looking at her already. She cannot answer immediately, and she knows that he'll do something if she decline. But the fact that there are lots of people witnessing that event made her go crazy on deciding. It was obviously pressuring though she knows that she wants to go out with him.

Inside Yamato's head, dozens of irked Yamatos want to burst out. Then Mimi decided to spoke up.

"C'mon, you're wasting my time!" irked Yamato thought.

"Well, I… I mean…" she looked at everyone. "You see, I---"

"Great!" Yamato offered her the flowers and she instinctively held it, and he brought her closer to him hen they walked out of the crowd. Murmurs were heard around the campus…

**-------------------------------**

"Hey wait! I haven't agreed yet! Where are you taking me?" Mimi cried as soon as she doesn't see any student around.

"To a date. Let's go." He simply said, with a tone different from the "sweet type" Yamato.

Mimi was confused. She looked at the roses. They look very pretty. But still, she wasn't sure about him.

"It's a nice afternoon…" he began. "maybe we should go on a hiking first…" he smirked at her.

_Oh no, is he going to bring me to a mountain top and leave me alone? _She thought as she slowly imagines the scenario. Then she shook her head vigorously.

"Or maybe to Rei's hang-out?" Yamato continued.

Mimi's face suddenly turned blue. "Not that!" she cried out "I'll just pay you the sum of the damage on your skin or whatsoever and---"

"Why would you think I need money!" he yelled. "you think I am a poor guy!"

Mimi was sweat dropped. "Of course not… But then, why do you have to do everything?"

"You owe me your life and we have to settle that. So you should go with me." He told her.

"Please spare my life!" Mimi pleaded.

"I'm not going to kill you. If only you could just lower your jinx effect on me…"

"What do you mean?"

He glared at her. "Why is it that whenever we are together, I always get into trouble?"

Mimi felt ashamed. "I… don't know!" then she sadly looked at the window, on the darkening skies…

After some time, they arrived on a restaurant. It was a fine dining restaurant to be exact, and Yamato had already prepared for their reservation. As soon as the waiter went away to serve their orders, he had presented her some sheets of paper. Mimi accepted it, reading the heading on **bold** and CAPITAL letters:

"**ENSLAVEMENT CONTRACT**?" Mimi asked. "That's Unfair! What's this for? What's this all about?"

"You read it of course," Yamato answered her. "Anyway, do you want to encounter those guys again?"

Mimi poignantly looked at him. She shook her head fervently.

"… Then sign it." Yamato continued.

"But---"

She read the content of the document. It's neatly computerized on 2 sheets of short bond paper, and it clearly states that Mimi will undergo on the said contract for 100 days. Mimi sighed, and she didn't continue to read the last page, proceeded to the signature area, grabbed a pen and signed it. Afterwards, Yamato snatched it from her hands and folded it neatly.

"There…" he said. "I hope you understood everything. Besides, you're a college freshman now."

"Yeah."

"The rules regarding the secrecy of our contract wasn't written here. It states that if you reveal this contract to more than 3 persons and to your parents, I'll call up Rei and his gang to take care of you. There is no complaining. And---"

Mimi nodded, but Yamato noticed that she was already crying. He does not know how to deal with it.

"C'mon! don't cry! I hate to see crying girls!" he exclaimed, going to her side. "Anyway, the deal was not that hard!"

"Really?"

"I thought you've read it…" Yamato murmured. "Stop crying!" He offered his handkerchief to her, and she eagerly accepted it.

Mimi wiped her tears, and Yamato sighed. "Stop crying now, okay?"

"I just don't want to get involved with Rei again" she murmured.

"See, you actually have no option. Who's gonna protect you when they are around?" he said. "once you get involved with that contract, I promise to protect you."

Mimi glanced at him and saw his sincerity. Then she smiled. "Okay, you'll be my Master now. I promise too that I won't call you 'niichan'."

"What? Master!" Yamato cried "god, that sounds stupid!"

"And what do you want me to call you?"

"Yamato! That's my name, right?"

"Okay, Yamato."

"Good!" he said. The food finally arrived. As they were eating, Yamato told her something.

"By the way, as the contract indicated, you will appear as my girlfriend in front of my dad and the public. When we are just together, don't worry, you're not obligated to act at all times."

Mimi almost choked. _I forgot to read about that!_

"You'll be living at my Penthouse after 2 days." He ended.

Then they finished eating. Yamato stood up, and told her to follow him. He's actually taking Mimi back to her house…

* * *

**A/N: Yamato here is a less cruel guy compared to Sasuke in my Naruto fic. He's just the childish type, but not that annoying. He demands what he wants, but on the long run, he might just surrender.**

**Mimi, not quite as a fighter like Sakura, and she's just silent about her annoyance on something. She accepts anything as a fact of her life. She's understanding.**

**If I would compare the SasuSaku and Mimato I am currently creating, this one has less arguing and fighting and those arguments are just one-sided.**


	7. Independence

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven:** Independence

Yamato's car stopped in front of Mimi's house. Sora, who was so worried about Mimi was watching by the window. She automatically ran to the gate and meet her. Yamato saw her coming, and he held Mimi's hand.

"Remember the contract."

"Hai…" she answered, smiling cheerfully. "Goodnight, Yamato-kun!" she said, moving away from him. Yamato was puzzled by her reaction. She's still cheerful despite the fact that she was suppressed by his contract with her.

"Goodnight," he replied, going back to his car. After he closed the door, he watches Mimi walk towards her house. She is energetically waving her hand to Sora. Before he drove away, he smiled to himself…

"Sora!" Mimi called out.

"How was it?" Sora nudged Mimi. "I'm sure you enjoyed it!"

"Yeah," Mimi agreed. "I guess we would be dating more often!"

"That's good news!"

"Miss Mimi has arrived!" a maid announced, and from the grand staircase, her mom and dad came down to meet her.

"Cupcake!" (What a dull nickname! I based this on English dubbed series) they replied.

"Mom, dad!" she cried. "at last, you're here early! I thought I would not see you before I sleep again…"

"We thought so, that's why we came earlier today." Her mother told her. "Have you eaten your dinner already?"

"Yes." She answered. "I already ate outside…"

"Ah, that's why you came late." Her mom said.

"Are you going out with someone?" her dad asked her directly.

"Sweetie, why do you need to ask her like that?" Mimi's mom said.

"To tell you all the truth, I did go out with someone." Mimi admitted.

"WHAT!"

**-------------------------------**

Yamato arrived at his penthouse which is not far from Mimi's place. He had been staying there since he was a college freshman, and he really demanded for that. He wants to be free from his dad's restrictions inside the house, and he hates the maids who go crazy over him. They tend not to serve him but only to get closer to him.

His place was not that big as their mansion, but it's simple decors and wallpaper is just great. His things are not that many, and he prefers a silent surrounding.

He climbed upstairs and went to his room, then he went to the balcony. The cool wind was really relaxing him from the stress he had just to go out with Mimi.

"Why does everyone need to know who the girl I want is?" he said. "it's not much of an issue."

Then, his thoughts came back to the girl, Mimi. She always tries to show him a happy side. He knew she does not want the entire contract and she was just forced to. That trait was incredible, especially for a rich girl like her. At first, he was actually thinking that she'll sneer at him, but what had happened was the contrary to what he expects.

"Why would I feel sorry about it? Besides, she needs to pay." He thought. "Maybe she's simply different."

Again, he recalled that the contract involves her living with him, serving him. He knew that she would be very aggravated with housework. For a guy like him who lived with dozens of maids to serve him, housework is a grueling job. What more if a rich girl experiences it? He mentally praised himself for doing such a nice deal.

"This would likely teach her a lesson. I'll test your patience. Maybe 10 days is enough for you to surrender."

**-------------------------------**

"Who is the lucky guy then?"

"Well… uh…" Mimi cannot put it into words. She was rather shy about it. She never talked about her parents with regards to love life and crushes… the only person who understands that thing for her is Sora.

"He's Ishida Yamato. The son of a rich business tycoon, and they own a group of companies." Sora intercepted, trying to ease Mimi's confusion.

"Right!" she simply agreed.

"Cool!" Mimi's mother exclaimed. "Is she your classmate? How old is he?"

"He's a college sophomore, he's taking the same course as I am."

"Is he good?"

Mimi took some time before she answered. Then she recalled how Yamato treated her. That flashback made her smile a bit. She remembered his childishness and how he insists something, even his deadly glares. She recalled how his face looks like when he's annoyed at her, and when he looks confused in seeing her cry.

"Definitely." She answered proudly.

"That is so great, cupcake!" her mom praised her. "it's such a hassle to find a guy that you want to date."

"Yet the only place where you could find is at the University!" her dad added.

"Tell us more about this guy!"

Sora looked at Mimi, and listened carefully… Mimi sat on the sofa at their living room. It was obvious that the whole family is eager to listen,including the butler, the maids, security people especially her parents. This is the first time she's gonna say something about a guy.

"First of all, I will tell about how he looks like. Sora had seen him before. He's actually a campus idol. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, nice physique, and a really charming face!" she was blushing while she's talking. It was noticeable.

"Next, he does look cold in the exterior, but the truth is, he's a very caring and sympathetic guy." She continued. "he is just not used to show his real personality to lots of people."

"As we converse with each other, I found out that… he's such a kind-hearted person."

**---------**

_"Why would you think I need money!" he yelled. "you think I am a poor guy!"_

_Mimi was sweat dropped. "Of course not… But then, why do you have to do everything?"_

_"You owe me your life and we have to settle that. So you should go with me." He told her._

**---------**

"And he's such a gentle man…" Mimi said, and she smiled.

**---------**

_She suddenly tripped on a foot and lost her balance. She was to fall when…_

_"Watch it! You ----" a voice exclaimed harshly. _

_Mimi opened her eyes slowly, and saw that a person had saved her from her mere clumsiness. She looked at the person, and it was a guy with piercing blue eyes, mesmerizing her and icily staring at her. She almost lost control about his real handsomeness. No guy had made her feel that way. His blonde hair appealed as well._

_Then the look in his eyes turned into real anger. He looked sideways and murmured something. _

_"You almost hurt… ME!" _

**---------**

"He also wanted to _protect_ me…" she continued.

**---------**

_"Okay. See ya." Taichi bade. "Where's your next class?"_

_"That building, room 18." He pointed out._

_"Mimi's class is there too!" Hikari said. Yamato shot a glare at Mimi. Mimi looked down._

_"I'm not yet going to---" then she felt that her arm was warm._

_"I'm going with her…" Yamato said softly, and then he smirked._

_Mimi's panicking now. "N-No! my class isn't yet---"_

_"Okay, Yamato-niichan. Take care of my friend!" Hikari said, smiling at them_

_"Don't worry. I definitely will…" he said, motioning to the building. Mimi tried her best to get off his grasp, but he's just stronger than her._

**---------**

"He also wants a fair relationship. And he really gives back any _kindness_ you did to him…"

**---------**

_"Ishida, let me go!" Mimi exclaimed. _

_"Whatever you say…" then he suddenly removed his grip at her arm and Mimi almost came tumbling down the stairs. He looked back to check her. Then he smirked._

_"That's for colliding with me." He muttered._

_"What?" Mimi cried out, catching up to him. "What about that!"_

_"It hurt, so you must hurt too."_

**---------**

"… lastly, he hates to see me cry…" she ended…

**---------**

_"C'mon! don't cry! I hate to see crying girls!" he exclaimed, going to her side. "Anyway, the deal was not that hard!"_

_"Really?"_

_"I thought you've read it…" Yamato murmured. "Stop crying!" He offered his handkerchief to her, and she eagerly accepted it. _

_Mimi wiped her tears, and Yamato sighed. "Stop crying now, okay?"_

**---------**

After everyone heard her descriptions, they were relieved. As for now, the rest were convinced that Yamato was _a relly great person_ as Mimi was telling. As much as possible after that, Mimi's parents wanted to meet him.

"I also have something to tell everyone…" Mimi said suddenly.

**-------------------------------**

Yamato suddenly sneezed. He walked towards the side table and checked the voice messages that were left at his phone. There were three messages:

_"Hey, son, where have you been? Call me back when you've heard this."_

_"Yamato, are you dating someone? Call me back after you arrive!"_

_"Yamato, have you found a girlfriend? I am reminding you of our deal. Don't forget, Saturday, 6 PM. It's the time I've been waiting for. Don't fail me…"_

Yamato sighed; it's just his dad again. Nagging him and telling him what he should do. He never forgets to leave a message everyday. He's hell-bent in making him date a girl. That was always what he wants him to accomplish. His father is just making sure that the next company president will produce heirs.

Because of his father's desperateness, he and Yamato had a deal that his house will be forfeited in case he does not have a girl until their deadline, the next Saturday. His father has several requirements, and Yamato was certain that Mimi is the only girl who can pass his dad's requirements, because she seems to be perfect in the eyes of people.

"I'm in need, so I have to do everything." He said.

He picked up the phone, and dialed his father's number.

"Hello, dad? I'm ready for our deal."

**-------------------------------**

"What is it, cupcake?" her dad asked "anything you want?"

"Yes. And I need your approval on this." She inhaled deeply and prepared for the next thing.

"Okay, just tell it."

"Mom, dad, everyone…" she began. "I… want to live independently. I want to move out for a while, and I want to try a life without your help…"

Mimi's parents and the rest of them were jaw-dropped on what she announced. Since when did she got this liberal idea? Mimi looked at everyone anxiously, and she remained calm.

_If I won't be able to convince them, Yamato-kun might tell them about the whole havoc._

Sora smiled at her, and she pat Mimi's back. "That's a great move, Mimi. From that, I know you can do it. You can stand on your own feet. From that, you will be a more outstanding person." Sora replied. "I support her for her plan."

_Thanks, Sora! _Mimi cried deep inside her.

Mimi's mom was dramatically leaning on her dad's shoulders. They were somewhat crying. (They are known as peculiar people)

"Well, if that's the case, we'll have to let you go, cupcake…" her dad said. "We'll just send your money. When are you moving? Have you found a place already?"

"Yes, dad. Don't worry. I'll be leaving… in 2 days."

"Oh, cupcake!" her mother cried, "We will miss you, right?"

The rest of them were touched by it (I don't know why!) and they all nodded. Starting that day, Mimi decided that she should learn about household chores. Sora was willing to teach her. Because of what Mimi had announced, the deal must really continue…

**-------------------------------**

**A/N: Thanks for your appreciation about my fic.**


	8. Yamato's Alter Ego Arrives!

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter Eight:** Yamato's Alter ego Arrives!

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" Mimi cheerfully asked.

"What a nice day," Yamato murmured nonchalantly. "Look, Mimi, I'm not happy. I want to eat on a restaurant outside the campus!" He frowned childishly, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"C'mon, Yamato-kun! Remember, there is only a day left, and you should learn to accept me!" Mimi tagged him to the cafeteria.

"Not if I can help it…," he mumbled.

"Anyway, what is wrong about eating here?"

"You should follow my orders. That's what slaves are supposed to do, right?" he told her bluntly.

"But---"

Yamato noticed that her happy expression turning into a frown. He sighed. "Okay, okay…" he finally surrendered. Mimi's smile returned.

"I wonder what their dish today is…" Then Mimi was shocked. No person is to be seen at the cafeteria. The usual number dropped down into zero. Yamato approached Mimi.

"I've changed my mind; we'll stay here the entire break." He told her.

"Alright." She said. "Now what do we eat?"

The kitchen maid hurried in serving them. Mimi suddenly thought of the crowd before. "I wonder what happened to all those customers." She sighed.

"There was a large crowd emerging on the dean's office." The kitchen maid replied. "It's another guy the girls were crazy about."

Mimi glanced at Yamato who was idly staring into the empty space. "You mean there is a new guy at school?"

"Yes. I've seen him come here through a tour. It's a foreign student, I guess. Students from other countries transferring here are given a special tour around the University."

"Oh, I see…" Mimi got the tray. She went to the table where Yamato was sitting. "Here you go,"

"What's the commotion all about?" Yamato asked, pointing to the crowd walking past the cafeteria.

"It might be the foreign student." Mimi answered him.

"That is good news." Yamato was smiling happily, and Mimi hasn't seen him smile that way before. Mimi, in turn, was smiling too.

"Wow, I wonder if your fans had seen that smile," she murmured, looking straightly at Yamato. Yamato averted from Mimi's gaze. Mimi chuckled.

"Don't get annoyed again, please be used to my presence. I'm sorry if I bugged you," Mimi said. Yamato just continued eating, face down and eyes centered to his plate. Little did Mimi know, his face was flushed…

**-------------------------------**

"Hey, Tai, why are you hurrying home?" Sora asked. "I thought you'd stay a little bit longer?"

"No way, Sora. I have heard that a new campus crush has arrived! I better check him out for Yamato!" he exclaimed. "Catch you later!"

"For Yamato?" Sora's tone sounded doubtfully. He eyed Taichi, and he nodded.

"Yup. I'm sure he's not interested in seeing him by himself. I would gladly do this for him,"

"You were just curious…" Sora murmured. "I'll go with you. Let's check it out."

"Great!" Taichi exclaimed, walking ahead of Sora.

"He's really got a cute face!" a girl replied "and his smiles will really make you drool!"

"And have you noticed something? He was just like Ishida-kun when he first came to our University!" a girl said.

"Yeah, I remember that. We were just college freshmen. But Takaishi-kun is friendlier than Ishida-kun."

"Yeah, but don't you see that they look alike?" a girl was flushed. "But he smiled at everyone. And he does not hide himself."

"I guess with that characteristic of his, he already has a girlfriend."

They all frowned. "We all have no chance again!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, another boy-crazy girl entered the scene. She was carrying a folder, and she was really hurrying to go to the group of girls.

"Check this out!" she cried, "This is the all-out info about Takaishi-kun! The office had released this, and Takaishi-kun approved about releasing these!"

"WOW! That's sooo cool!" the other girl cried out. "Isn't he an American?"

"No…" a girl continued reading the file. "Look at this! His first name is Takeru!"

**-------------------------------**

"Thanks for everything. Don't worry, I'll go here tomorrow as a regular student."

"It's nothing, Mr. Takaishi. It was a real pleasure that you picked our University." The dean said.

"Okay. Goodbye." He bade.

Outside the dean's office, many girls crowded and watch the 'cool' guy walk away the office. Some were yelling, and some people are just there to watch. Taichi and Sora were standing at a bench just to look at him. When Tai saw him, he almost fell from the bench.

"What's so shocking? Haven't seen a cute guy before?" Sora teased him. Taichi somewhat did not hear what she said.

"Hey! Doesn't he just look like Yamato!" he exclaimed. "The hair! It's just like the color of---"

"C'mon, not all cute guys resemble him…" Sora murmured. "Let's go home now; Mimi won't be able to go home with us today."

"Why?"

"…because she'll be brought home by Yamato."

"Really? He is so nice to her." Taichi said. "Yamato was never good in dealing with women. That is a fact."

"Try telling that to his fans," Sora said mockingly. Tai just shrugged.

"Hey, we totally forgot where Hikari is!" Taichi yelled.

"Taichi, she's already college! She's not your very little sister now." Sora explained. "I guess she knows how to go home. Right?"

"I hope she's fine."

"She'll definitely be fine,"

"Okay. Let us go home. And I will call Yamato about the new guy…" Taichi said, walking side by side with Sora.

**-------------------------------**

After the crowd has disappeared, Hikari decided to go to the cafeteria. She was on her way there when the crowd appeared, and she's not aware what the crowd was about, though all of her female classmates knew it beforehand. She remembered what Mimi told her, to wait for her there.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a person approaching against her direction is briskly walking. She wasn't able to dodge or turn away his direction, so they collided with each other.

"I'm sorry," he said, helping her out. "I wasn't looking at the path I'm taking. Sorry for my carelessness."

His gestures are gentlemanly. Despite the fact that it was a short moment, there was an odd feeling that Hikari felt about him: as if he knew him already…

The guy finally left, and Mimi was already there. "Hikari!" she called her.

Hearing that, the guy looked back, gazing at the two girls. He's alarmed by the name Hikari.

"…There he is!" girls yelled. Mimi and Hikari looked at the direction of the running girls.

"Who might that be? Yamato?" Mimi asked.

"No… it's not Yamato-niichan…" Hikari smiled at her. "I wonder who he is…"

**-------------------------------**

**A/N: I made this short because… I had to finish my other Naruto fanfiction and it will end soon. Please bear with me.**


	9. Remembering

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

**-------------------------------**

Before we start, thanks for your feedbacks. I want to EMPHASIZE here that I AM A MIMATO FAN, and I DO NOT CARE whether someone opposes to that. I received e-mails opposing Mimato… Let us continue!

**Some more info: This fic circulates on SEASON 1 characters ONLY since… I do not want the happenings at Season 2!**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter Nine:** Remembering

"Come in!"

"Am I disturbing you?"

Sora asked as she stepped inside Mimi's room. She is starting to pack her things already. When she saw Sora sitting in one of the sofas in her room, she stopped her packing, and she sat beside her.

"Of course not!" she answered cheerfully. Mimi shyly looks at Sora, and Sora knew that she would be asking for a favor from her.

"You want me to help you pack, don't you?"

"Uh, that's not it at all, Sora… you see… I really wanted to learn about something." Mimi told her. "Can you teach me?"

"About what?"

**-------------------------------**

"What are you looking at, big brother?"

"Huh?" Taichi is scanning a magazine that Hikari loves to read. It is a teen girl magazine. He suddenly blushed as his sister comes towards his way. She sees her brother holding her magazine, and her left eyebrow arched.

"Hey, it's not what you think!" he began defensively.

Hikari shrugged her shoulders. "Of course you are not gay, right?" she began. "If you are, then, you could just---"

"No WAY! I told you it's not what you think!" Taichi screamed.

He eyed his sister accompanied by a denying look. Hikari suddenly laughed aloud, scaring Taichi a bit.

"Sorry, I was just joking!" Hikari tried to comfort him. "I know what you really, really want about my Candy magazine,"

"What I… really, really want?" Taichi asked her. Taichi silenced.

Hikari nodded. She took the magazine from him, and she places it on the table. Then she stands up and walks towards the door. She stopped; and she gave her brother a hand sign pointing outside.

"Where are we going?"

"I know. You want to buy _someone _a present, right?" she grinned at him.

With that, Taichi shook his head vigorously, and his face turned red. _How would she know that?_ Taichi thought. From that, he can say that his sister has known a lot about him already.

Taichi smiled. "Alright, I'll leave it to you."

Hikari nodded. "Let's go!"

**-------------------------------**

"Yes, I'm alright mom."

Takeru is in his new apartment, talking to his mother on the phone, simultaneously arranging his things. He really wanted to finish so he could sleep early, because he got tired about the whole day he spent at his new school; running and entertaining questions of several people, specifically the college girls. It was also his first day at Japan, after he and his mother fled to USA. He missed Japan, the place and the scenery, the cherry blossoms during spring… and some unforgettable people of his childhood.

His childhood; It is an unforgettable part of his life. It took place somewhere in Japan that he might not factually remember, but in his heart he knew that he is already on the first step on his return.

"Yes mom, I will. Okay. Love you." He hung up.

Before Takeru had to carry the pile of books he brought along, he saw a piece of paper that was scattered on the floor. Slowly, he picked it up. It might be one of the things that are inserted in one of the books. It is not just a piece of paper, but it is an old picture:

His picture with his brother, way back 12 years ago…

It's not as clear as before, but even though, Takeru appreciated it a lot.

"Big brother…" he began "soon, I'll meet you. You'll see how I've grown."

His sight turned to the decors inside their house. (The picture was taken inside his house) On the side table is a figurine of an angel. From that, memories flooded his mind.

"I think I need to breathe fresh air." He decided to have dinner outside.

**-------------------------------**

"Sir Yamato is already here!" a maid hollered. The rest yelled excitedly and eagerly.

"Not again, why do they have to do this every now and then I return here?"

Yamato paused on the doorway. The maids of the mansion, whose eyes are turning hearts, surround Yamato. They are the secondary reason why he left his father's mansion. Of course, the first thing is always his father's _sociological studies_ where he is his _guinea pig_.

A guinea pig; that is how he thinks he is treated. Starting when he was in senior high school, his father does all things to get him a girlfriend. What his father's entire fault was to pick those who are _his fan girls_. Yes. The avid ones who desperately want to get his attention. Everything turns out bad because Yamato usually gets away with his date before it started.

Regardless to that, it was not his first choice to date any girl anyway. Sure thing he attracts girls and meets a lot of them, but still… he has not found the girl he wants. His dad fears this, since _his only hope_ is Yamato. It is too late when Yamato figured out why his dad agreed on his proposal to live on his own: to fulfill his _wicked_ plan on him.

"You can now… uh… leave my son, ladies." His father ordered the maids calmly. They left almost one by one, and slowly. After they have all gone, Yamato took the chance to speak.

"Why did you ask me to come, dad?" Yamato asked as he gazed at his father's _enigmatic_ reaction.

"I've heard from the voicemail that you already have a girlfriend," he began, looking at Yamato's eyes directly. He averted his eyes and he looked somewhere inside the house.

"Yeah," he muttered. He was quite nervous about this, for his penthouse is the only possession he's ever wanted, and all his stuff there. One wrong move and he is going to live with his father's decisions **forever**.

"We both agreed that you'll lose the penthouse in case you don't abide with the deal, right?"

"I fully understand."

"Good. And I assume that my heir is ready." His father smirked. Yamato shrugged, and he grinned at him.

"Just wait until Saturday. I could now see that you, the company president, will surely be surprised…"

**-------------------------------**

"Oww!" Mimi cried, looking at her swollen hands. She smiled almost forcefully. "They're bright pink! Aren't they pretty?"

Sora rushed to her side, "Don't be over optimistic, Mimi." She told her and she carried what she had in her hands a while ago. Sora got an ointment from the drawer next to her. She applied it on Mimi's hands.

"It doesn't hurt any longer, don't worry."

"You sure?" Sora anxiously looked at her. She never thought that this girl would have the passion for cooking. When Mimi was still young, she never get occupied inside the kitchen, but in the garage, looking at their cars which are parked, dreaming that one day, she'd be able to drive one. And now, she had fulfilled it.

"Mimi, can I ask you something?" Sora asked, turning serious.

"Anything, Sora…"

"What made you decide to do these? You could always live a worry-free life." Sora said. "Does Yamato want you to be independent like him?"

_Oh my, the psychic Sora is!_ Mimi exclaimed to herself.

"What made you think that Yamato-kun has something to do with this?" she suddenly asked. "Of course there isn't!"

Sora shrugged. "I guess he's a great guy for you after all."

"Saying anything?" she's preoccupied by the dishwashing and she has not clearly heard what she said.

"It's nothing, don't mind me." Sora said. _Because a girl learns how to cook usually for men. I could see that you are doing this for Ishida Yamato. _She thought… "Let me do that. You rest for a while, and I'll help you in packing your things. Besides, this might be the last help I could do for you starting tomorrow, right?"

Mimi nodded. _I am so sorry, Sora… I lied to you, even though you are my best friend. As for now, I do not want anybody to get involved in my contract with Yamato-kun._

**-------------------------------**

"Geez, Hikari, why are we on a pet shop!"

The siblings ended up in a small pet shop, and in there is many people.

Hikari laughed. "You are Sora's best friend yet you do not know her passion for pets?"

Taichi looked at her in a curious way, "How about you? How did you know… don't tell me you asked her!"

"It only takes a little _serious _conversation to know that."

Taichi shrugged. "You think I am not a serious person?"

"Sometimes," Hikari answered, looking around. "Wow, there are sure lots of people here today."

"Yeah, and it's hard to compare animals to humans…" Hikari elbowed him. "Hey,"

"Look here," she said. She pointed out to the birdcages in front of her. In addition, on the birdcage is a pretty bird (of course) with an unusual pink and blue color. Hikari stared at it admiringly.

"… Isn't it cute?" she asked her brother who was busy looking at the crowd.

"Yeah. Definitely." He answered. "You know, Hikari, this crowd makes me shiver."

He turned his sight to the bird in the cage. Then his sight turned to the price sticker beside it. He looks at it unbelievably.

"Hey, hey, isn't this pet shop selling pets a little expensive?" he said.

"Expensive?" Hikari echoed. She smiled at him. "I'll help you out in the finances, but make sure you make Sora very happy."

He gave her a thumb-up. "Deal."

Taichi goes the cashier and pays. Meanwhile, Hikari looked around the pet shop for a while. She stumbled across the crowd, and it revealed a guy the girls were after. She got upset, because that part of the pet shop is her favorite: the section for cats.

"Too bad I can't see them," she whispered. She abruptly left and returned to Taichi.

**-------------------------------**

Takeru cannot understand the fanaticism of the girls who followed him like dogs towards the pet shop. He knew that it's such a small shop, and he never thought that they'd follow him up to there.

He sighed. _Now, there's nothing I could do. They've seen the magazine. That forbidden magazine, for heaven's sake… _he shook his head. _There's no time for me to be sorry. I applied for that job, and I should go on with the consequences…_

He smiled fondly at the girls. "I'm so sorry, but I need to go now." He said, walking forward. The crowd moved away, and they let him walk outside first.

"Too bad, I still want to see him…" a girl mumbled. "T.K. is so cool. And I like his shot on this magazine!"

One girl yelled, "You have that issue with T.K. already!"

Takeru looked back, _Man, don't tell me that they haven't seen it?_ He tried his best to move as fast as possible. The crowd of girls rushed towards the door.

"I'm going to avail that one too!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Me four!"

"Okay, here you go…" Taichi is already holding the cage in his hand. He passed it on to Hikari so that she'll have a better look. "That sure is a pretty pet!"

"I hope Sora likes her." Hikari added, and they stopped in front of the store. Suddenly, the rushing girls pushed Hikari and the cage fell eventually, and its small door opened. The bird flew away, and it made Hikari gasp.

"Oh no!"

She ran in panic, and she followed the direction of the bird. It is so important for her brother, and it will be her fault if she won't find it. Not long after that, she realized that it landed on something. She ran as fast as she can… only to find the bird not on something, but on _a guy's_ shoulder.

**-------------------------------**

**To be continued…**


	10. Day One!

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

**-------------------------------**

**Hello everyone, sorry if I had not updated. Classes already started here at the Philippines, so that means… updates will take a long time because of schoolwork. Thanks for reading this!**

**Chapter Ten: **Day One!

Hikari panted, and she realized the stupid thing she did: running after a creature much faster than her fastest speed. She breathed heavily, and she remembered what she was going after.

_Yeah. The bird…_ She saw someone looking at her, and he has it. As he moves forward towards her, Hikari felt this tingling sensation, which she could not understand. He is definitely attractive. Hikari saw him before… _Is it just because this person is so… _

"Hikari!" Taichi called out, unmindful on how everyone reacts on his loud shout.

She turned back and saw her brother running. "Oniichan!"

"It doesn't matter to me whether you find the bird or what! But you made me worry by running after it!"

"Sorry."

The guy who got the bird they just purchased walked towards her, smiling. "Is this what you're looking for?"

His voice is so gentle, and he caught her attention.

Hikari's brother appeared in an instant. "That's what we are finding!" Taichi answered immediately. "Thanks, man! We owe you a lot."

Suddenly, a girl yelled, "There's TK!" and a crowd of girls looked their way.

He immediately walked faster, but before that, he smiled at Hikari. She was flushed, and Taichi noticed it. He placed the bird back to its cage and he sighed.

Hikari remained gazing on TK's tracks. "I think I know him." Hikari admitted. Taichi stopped and thought for a while.

"Probably yes," he replied. "I saw him on your magazine a while ago."

Hikari was surprised. "What?"

"Haven't you finished it or you do not care about the ads?"

"Well… I do not read the advertisements." She admitted.

"I remembered him from a while ago. I've seen in your magazine that he is TK Takaishi, and he is a new model for Guess."

He noticed that Hikari silenced.

"Nah, forget it. Besides, his fans caused us trouble, right? They were the ones who caused this." He smiled. "Mimi might know him, because he works on the same ad agency."

"Do you want to give that to Sora now?"

"Uh, yeah!" Taichi grinned.

**-------------------------------**

"Why not bring these as well, cupcake?" Mimi's mother asked.

Mimi smiled at her. "Mom, the place where I'll move is not ours, you see…" she began, "and my toys are not going with me. They will just consume a lot of space."

"Wait a minute, you haven't told us where you're going!" Mimi's mom cried. "How stupid of me!" (Yeah, right!)

"It's at Yamato's penthou---" Mimi suddenly stopped upon realizing she's telling her too much. "I mean, it's near Yamato's penthouse…"

Her mom looked at her. "Yamato? You mean the guy you've been dating just now?"

"Um, yes mom." She was quite blushing. "He… actually looked for a place for me."

"Where's Sora?" Mimi's mom asked, looking around. "Was she here a while ago?"

Mimi looked by her window, and she smiled. "She went outside for something…"

"It's sooo cute!" Sora exclaimed. "Hey, it's not my birthday! Probably you might just ask me to buy your lunch or something. Is your allowance cut off?"

Taichi sighed, "NO! Of course not… why, is it bad to give their friends a random present for an ordinary day?" He told her defensively.

"Okay, Okay! Don't get mad at me… hmn, thanks a lot, pal." Sora smiled at him.

"I thought you wouldn't say that…" Taichi whispered.

Hikari was watching them and she's been hiding somewhere. "Sora's way dense. And my Oniichan… he has bottled up feelings." She thought. "I hope they will realize their true feelings for each other."

**-------------------------------**

_'Knock, knock, and knock,'_

_I'm too lazy to get up…._

_What day is it today? I haven't gone to the office, and… yesterday was Saturday. I have no classes today._

Mimi opened her eyes and glanced a little on her clock. She has a blurry vision, and she read the date beside the digital watch.

She suddenly sprung out of her bed.

"Oh no!" she mumbled feverishly, and the knocking on her door continued.

Her mom's voice woke her up completely. "Mimi? Wake up now… sweetie!"

"Mom?" she asked, suppressing a yawn. She fixed her bed first and she opened the door. "I'm sorry, I locked it up last night…"

"Rise and shine, cupcake! You won't want to keep your _Prince Charming_ waiting, right?" her mother continued.

Mimi gasped. "Prince charming?" she echoed. She suddenly stopped moving.

"Ack! It's today! I'm starting the---" she murmured.

Her mother looked at her. "Yes, anything?" she asked.

Mimi shook her head vehemently and she was rushing to the bathroom. "Aah, it's nothing mom. Tell him that I'll be there in a matter of minutes!"

She almost drove her mom away her room. After that, she sighed.

"He's now here to get me!" she thought, "Goodbye, freedom. Goodbye, luxurious room. Goodbye, maids… goodbye… house!"

She hurried her actions. Yamato is waiting. Mimi knows he hates that most. After she dressed up, she prepared herself for the next thing. After this, she'll start doing housework. It will be so much of a change.

As she proceeds, she was surprised to see the line-up of their maids down the staircase. They have decided to do that so that they could say goodbye to her for the last time. Mimi sighed.

_It will JUST be 100 days…_ Mimi thought. _I'm sure our dramatic butler planned this._

She smiled at them. It was not easy for her to decide on this, but because Yamato is very good in blackmailing, she agreed without her realizing it. Back to reality, at the end of the maids' stood her _Prince_, waiting for her.

Mimi was surprised to see him smiling. "I wonder what he is planning…" she thought.

She gripped her hand at the handrail before she took her last step. Her dad wasn't around, but her mom was there with puppy-looking eyes. Yamato carried her bag. Suddenly, her mom was just staring at them.

"You make a very cute couple…!" she exclaimed.

Mimi bit her lip, then she glanced at Yamato who was sweat dropped. "If only she knew about this…" she said to herself.

Mimi looked at their mansion for the last time.

"Bye, house…" she muttered.

Yamato chuckled. "Baka, the house won't hear you." Then he started the engine of his car. "Well sorry because this is our deal."

She smiled at him and nodded. "I know,"

_God, she could still manage to smile in a time like this!_ Yamato thought to himself. _What an over-optimistic person…_ he sighed in disbelief.

"The counting of days starts today," Yamato reminded her. "In case you forgot."

Mimi glanced at him. "But isn't it more romantic if we'll count the day we first met?" she asked. "I mean… if only it was, then---"

Yamato stopped the car and glared at her, trying to stabilize himself. "Hey, miss, who's the boss here?" he snapped. "For your information, I hired a slave not a girlfriend!" then a tint of red began to color his cheeks.

Mimi nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll stay with you until the time of the hundredth day starting today,"

"That's it." he told her, and the car started moving again. "You should always bear that in mind."

After some time, they stopped at a restaurant. Yamato looked at her,

"You haven't eaten your breakfast, right?"

She nodded.

"Let's eat," Yamato said, and he opened the door of his car. Afterwards, Mimi went out of it as well. She looked at Yamato and he began to flinched, acting weirdly.

"… Hey, I'm treating you because I haven't eaten too. Besides, I do not want my slave to get weak and won't be able to do work," he began to tell her.

"I'm not expecting anything else anyway," she said. "But I have one request. Can we go the Lyrical Productions later?"

Yamato stopped for a while as they were being ushered to their table. "Lyrical Productions?" he echoed. "Why?"

"I'm telling them I'd quit the job,"

"Why?"

"Of course I'll be in your house and I cannot fulfill the modeling job at the same time." She simply answered. Yamato shrugged at this.

"Well, if that's what you want," he replied "I'll take you there."

**-------------------------------**

Mimi closed the door of the car as soon as she went out of it. Yamato opened the glass window, and called Mimi's name.

"If you don't want to come in, please just wait for me…" she said, and Yamato stayed inside the car. "I won't be too long,"

"I hope so…" Yamato thought. "As far as I know her, she talks a lot…"

Mimi finally arrived at the room she's going. "Good morning!" she greeted the people inside the office.

"Miss Tachikawa!" a man yelled, coming closer to the girl. "You haven't reported since last week!"

Mimi bowed down her head. "Yeah, I'm so sorry. My cellphone didn't work, and I was busy. That's why I went here personally to say sorry" She murmured. "Are you mad?"

"Ah, you owe it all to TK." He replied.

"TK?" she reverberated. "A new model?"

The man nodded. "He's a big hit. Some companies wanted to hire the both of you in one commercial. But only if both of you would want it." he explained.

Mimi suddenly stopped and she looked worried, confusing her manager.

Suddenly, someone appeared. "I think I would want that," he replied. "Working with a pretty and nice girl like her would make someone agree that easy."

Mimi was flushed. _How can I decline too? He's cute… wait… he looks familiar… his blonde hair… blonde hair? Yamato? No, I must be imagining so much about him…_

It was Takeru, and also known as TK "…Right?" he asked everyone.

Mimi suddenly felt dizzy and confused. _Oh no! I'm torn between decisions! What should I choose? I don not want to upset this TK guy, but of course, I want to help Yamato in his housework and… but…_ TK was smiling angelically at her.

She just felt nice seeing him. "I wonder why I feel nice just seeing him. He's really heaven sent…" Mimi thought. She suddenly deleted thoughts of that. "Oh yeah, what am I going to do?"

"I---" she began "would love to do a commercial shoot with him… but…"

She suddenly felt nervous. "I cannot and must not tell them about the contract too!" she cried to herself, shaking her head. "I definitely do not want to lose Yamato's trust."

She sighed. _Think Mimi, think…_

"… but my boyfriend does not want me to continue my modeling job!" she broke out suddenly. "I'm really sorry…"

"WHAT!" her manager exclaimed. "Do you know how much chance you let go of? This is both your chance in bigger heights. Wait, where's your boyfriend? I'll talk to him."

"No, wait!" Mimi tried to stop him. "No way, he's not available today…"

"I saw you come down a car and the driver was a hot guy." A woman replied.

_Damn! Why isn't the car tinted a little?_ She thought. _Now what and how would Yamato say when he reacts on this?_

"I'm dead," Mimi muttered.

Takeru came closer to her, giving her an assuring smile. "I'll try and talk to him. I think it's better that I, your colleague must talk about it,"

"You don't need to do that," Mimi told him. "Really, I will just try to tell him."

"You sure?"

"Y-Yeah," she murmured. _Oh no, I hate breaking promises. So sorry TK…_

"I'll be looking forward to that." He said. "Mr. Manager, please tell the toothpaste company that I would not want any partner for that commercial except Miss Tachikawa."

"Okay."

"What?" Mimi almost yelled, but she tried to stop herself.

"I got to go," Mimi suddenly said. "Bye everyone,"

She hurriedly came out of the office and went back to the parking area. She sighed, thinking on how it may upset everyone and lose their chance for this project. She knew she has nothing to do with it now.

"There you are…" TK said, grasping Mimi's hand.

**-------------------------------**

While Yamato as usual, got impatient. He decided to follow Mimi and _drag her away_. However, as he walks towards the entrance, he saw Mimi… and another approaching guy who held her hand…

Yamato just felt he's raging mad as he comes closer to the two. He does not know why he's feeling like that, but…


	11. Moving In

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter Eleven: **Moving In

Yamato just felt he's raging mad as he comes closer to the two. He does not know why he's feeling like that, but…

He glared at Mimi, then glanced shortly at TK. He did not mind him, and immediately, TK let go of her. Mimi was surprised about his sudden expression.

"Uh… Yamato! This is---" Mimi began to explain.

Before she could continue to introduce her co-worker, Yamato already grabbed her hand.

"Let's go." He said nonchalantly. He does not understand why he became spiteful all of a sudden.

_Why would I care anyway?_

He sighed, mentally slapping himself. That was an instinct he never imagined. He knew he was used to his _unruly manners_.

On the other hand, Mimi was quite confused about Yamato's action. She takes glances every now and then at Yamato, and he remains to be silent.

"I'm sorry for having you wait for so long." She solemnly said. "It wasn't TK's fault. It's my----"

"Yeah, whatever…" he just mumbled to cut her explanation. _Don't even bring up that topic!_

Mimi remained silent. After a few blocks, Yamato stopped the car and then it revealed a nicely painted pent house with a garden in it. Mimi was really amazed by the sight of it, and wondered that a cold guy like Yamato could love plants and have a beautiful garden.

He helped her with her baggage and he took the keys of the house from his pocket. He threw one key to Mimi.

"Here's the key to your room. I can only have the key to the main door, understood?" Yamato told her.

"Yeah. Thanks." She answered. She walked with him towards the cozy living room leading to a spiral staircase. The interior was nice and there is little furniture in his house. The dining hall is seemingly, and the carpeted floor is too soft.

"Your room is beside my room on the second floor. You are not allowed to go there unless I told you. At all times, you stay at your room if necessary. When you are cleaning the house, tell me first. Be careful with the furniture and displays. They cost a lot, you know. And they all came from my allowance." He said spontaneously.

"I fully understood," Mimi replied. "Is there anything you want me to do now?"

"Arrange your things and report to my room immediately."

"Hai."

She took her baggage towards the third room, as he pointed out to her, and opened the door. Inside she found a nice room with four windows, spacious and more than enough for a "slave" like her. The bed was soft, but smaller compared to her own at their mansion. There is a soft pillow and a pink comforter. Everything was arranged. She began unpacking her clothes and one by one, she placed it in her new closet. She will be staying there for a hundred days. She must get used to Yamato's house rules.

She went to the room beside hers. It was his room, full of posters of NBA players, different rock bands and… she noticed a drum set and guitar plus a keyboard right on the corner.

"Wow, you sure have lots of musical instruments up here. Do you play them?" she asked.

"Mimi, you are not here to interrogate me nor intervene with my private life."  
He said flatly. "Now listen. I want lunch ready at 11:50 and the TV must be turned on at the dining hall. Place it on channel 2, and don't forget to place the remote on the table."

"Okay,"

"Then I want the rice fluffy and a soup to be added. The grocery is not yet fixed down there so you should arrange them to the cabinet at the kitchen."

Yamato cupped his chin for a while as he thinks. "Hmn, what else… ah! Do not forget my grape juice. I love that especially with 3 cubes of ice."

"Is that all?"

"I call you once I remember something."

"Okay."

**-------------------------------**

Yamato watched how Mimi moved to do all the chores he assigned her. He enjoyed how she moves slowly and surely, and he makes sure that every action she does is seen through his blue eyes. He loved her obedience the most, and her happy expression despite that she has tons of work to do. Her patience seems long, and he really likes that.

After that, he is about to have lunch. Mimi was going to the kitchen when Yamato suddenly stopped him.

"I didn't say slaves won't eat with their master," Yamato said. "Come sit here, there are plenty of chairs."

"Thanks,"

"You don't have to,"

As Yamato took a sip from the soup she's made, he's quite impressed. He cannot believe that a rich girl like her could actually prepare something he would definitely like. He was wondering if she trained or something or she's just skilled when it comes to housekeeping.

"This is good," Yamato replied "I think you should cook this more often."

"Really?" She was amazed by his honest comment but she wanted to make sure he's not joking.

"Yeah, I said it."

"Gee, thanks!"

"Has anyone complimented about your cooking before?"

"Actually, it's my first time."

"Good for a first-timer like you. Keep it up."

"I think I'll learn a lot from this enslavement contract," Mimi said in a positive way.

"I hope so," Yamato murmured under his breath, continuing to eat.

**-------------------------------**

After lunch and after Mimi did the kitchen chores, Yamato asked her to clean up his room. Mimi obliged, and Yamato said that he's going out to rent some DVD at a nearby video shop. Mimi went inside perkily, looking at every corner of his room. It was not that messy, and it shows a reflection of typical Yamato. Except what Mimi noticed.

"Yamato-kun loves music?" she gasped, looking at the different displays at his room. Those posters of rock bands and the musical instruments show it. He also has his tall collection of CD's.

But what caught her attention is an old photo showing Yamato's complete family picture. And below the picture frame, Mimi found a harmonica there. Mimi found out that he has a younger brother. They were all happy, and Yamato does not have this dark stares or cold glares. His smile shows how simple and innocent he is. Then Mimi read the carvings on the harmonica. _Yamato and Takeru_.

On the other side showed a picture of him wearing junior high school uniform. Beside it is a trophy with the words _Champion: Battle of the bands_.

The picture shows that Yamato is the lead singer and behind him are his co-members.

"He really is something," Mimi thought. "I would never know this side of him if I didn't agree with the contract,"

**-------------------------------**

**To be continued!**


	12. English Project

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

** Mimato Fic**

**ミマト　フィク**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter Twelve: **English Project

**チャプター　十二：　**エイギ　プラジェクト

"How is your new house?" Hikari asked Mimi as they were walking towards their next classroom. "I've heard that you've moved out. What's the feeling of being independent?"

"Uh yeah," Mimi began. "It was fun, though I need to do all toiling housework,"

"Really? Aren't you trained in doing those things?"

"I'm getting adjusted," she said, "it's not hard after all. I love it." She was smiling, and Hikari could tell that she is not lying. Something makes her feel that way, she thought.

"How about Yamato-niichan?"

Suddenly, Mimi's cheeks were flushed. "Aaa---"

"You are blushing." Hikari pointed and touched Mimi's quite red cheek.

"No I am not!" Mimi denied it. "Anyway, where is Taichi?"

_She is trying to change the subject…_ Hikari thought. "He went to school earlier than me."

"Oh, I see…" Mimi began, "you know what, I have a feeling that something interesting will happen at our English class…"

"You think so?"

"Just a feeling," Mimi said. "Let's get going! I want to know what it is!"

**-------------------------------**

Science is one of the most boring subjects for Yamato. Nothing in science is interesting for him. One fact would be because Mimi, his new _housemate_ is not his classmate at this time. When she is around him, he feels something different, something that he would want to go on forever. The problem is… he does not know what that is.

Anyway, nothing much had happened after that night. He thought it is not usual, but the reality is nothing had changed. He shares one bathroom, living room, kitchen, dining hall… one house in short, but they rarely have a long talk. He would sit down for a while in the sofa and do nothing for an hour or so. Mimi would simply stare at him, and after a while, avert from his weirded gaze.

His reverie stopped when Mr. Asakura had called him to recite something.

_Ack, I hate this thing._ He stood up, and said what he has to, afterwards, the females started yelling and cheering.

He returned to his seat as if nothing happened. Meanwhile, he continued to think of more things like how he is going to keep Mimi shut up about the contract and on how he could make her act as his girlfriend in front of his father.

"I should try and do that only option." He said. At the back of his mind, he could hear his conscience saying, _Poor Mimi._

**-------------------------------**

Mimi and Hikari picked out the best seats at the room they are in. Suddenly, the thing Mimi said that was interesting might be the reason to the loud yelling…

"Was that the interesting thing?" Hikari asked. "Sounds like girls who like Yamato-niichan."

"Yeah," Mimi said. "Seems so, but… look!"

Hikari looked the where Mimi was pinpointing her index finger. Towards the door, dozens of their female classmates gather to one particular person.

"It's TK!" Mimi said, waving at the boy.

"TK?" Hikari echoed. "I think I know him well…"

/Flashback/

_Suddenly, a girl yelled, "There's TK!" and a crowd of girls looked their way._

_He immediately walked faster, but before that, he smiled at Hikari. She was flushed, and Taichi noticed it. He placed the bird back to its cage and he sighed._

_Hikari remained gazing on TK's tracks. "I think I know him." Hikari admitted. Taichi stopped and thought for a while._

_"Probably yes," he replied. "I saw him on your magazine a while ago."_

_Hikari was surprised. "What?" _

_"Haven't you finished it or you do not care about the ads?"_

_"Well… I do not read the advertisements." She admitted._

_"I remembered him from a while ago. I've seen in your magazine that he is TK Takaishi, and he is a new model for Guess."_

_He noticed that Hikari silenced._

_"Nah, forget it. Besides, his fans caused us trouble, right? They were the ones who caused this." He smiled. "Mimi might know him, because he works on the same ad agency."_

_/End/_

"Over here!" Mimi called out.

"I'm coming there!" he yelled back. He ran away the crowd. He was smiling at the two girls as Mimi continued to wave her hand. As soon as TK arrived, he sighed.

"It sure is a havoc to be in a new school," he said.

"That is because you are soo cute!" Mimi exclaimed. "By the way, TK, this is Hikari, my best friend. And Hikari, this is TK, my office mate."

"Nice to meet you," they said in unison as they shake hands.

"There. I guess they've all settled down now," Mimi replied, looking around. "So TK, when shall we start the commercial shoot?"

"Ms. Haneshi and the others haven't told me yet, but I am certain it is about this week."

"So you are making a new commercial?" Hikari said, "I'm sure my brother will be pleased about it."

"Really?"

"My brother is a fanatic of stars and other showbiz personalities." Hikari explained.

Mimi giggled at the thought of Yamato. He is so fond of NBA players and the sort. She is sure that he is one avid movie fan too, after she found out about his secret collection of James Bond movies.

The class silenced as their English teacher came inside. The girls took their seats, still longing for TK to come join them. Mimi erased her thoughts about Yamato and concentrated on what their teacher is going to tell them. She suddenly picked up her whiteboard marker and began writing something on the board.

"For our English project, I have decided to group you into small groups and make a report on a movie entitled "The world is not enough: A James Bond Movie"," she began.

Mimi gulped. _Oh yeah, I just recalled that Yamato-kun has that!_

"… I want you to pick your members and group into three."

"Hey, let's be in one group!" TK exclaimed, looking at the two girls.

"Sure thing!"

"Let's do it at your house TK" Mimi said.

"No way! My apartment is not as nice as you think," he said. "I just moved in so my place is not a conducive one. How about at yours, Mimi?"

Mimi thought of the contract… and Yamato.

"No way too!" she said, shaking her head fervently. "I know! At Hikari's place, tomorrow, 9 AM!"

"But…"

"Pretty please?"

"Okay," she gave up. "Let's see each other at the school grounds tomorrow."

"Alright!" TK and Mimi yelled in unison.

**-------------------------------**

The day ended and Mimi was with Yamato; they are having coffee at a nearby coffee shop. Mimi was not sure if Yamato would let her go… or he would let her borrow the DVD's of his _favorite _movie.

She decided to tell it to him slowly and tactically, but actually, it is too hard to tell him something. Especially to ask a favor from him. He practically might decline at the first place.

_However, it must be tried._ She thought. _Or no project for you and your friends Mimi._

She does not want to upset her friends either. However, she does not want to be scolded by Yamato too. Mimi stared at Yamato with a pleading expression, and he met her gaze by his heavy-lidded, unemotional stare.

"What are you staring at? Is there something in my face?" he asked her immediately, looking away. He faced the window and noticed a crowd emerging.

"Ahh… no! Nothing!" Mimi answered. _The truth is, you are extremely handsome with that stare…_

"I know one of your stares like that, Mimi."

"Wow, you seem to know me better…" she muttered.

"So, is there anything?"

"…Yeah," she mumbled shyly. "Actually…"

Before she could start the middle part of her sentence, Yamato pulled her wrist, yanking her out of the coffee shop. She was surprised at first, but when she saw the large crowd of women, she just sighed and tried to understand _her boyfriend_ no, her master's situation.

Women are there, murmuring to each other. Though Yamato cannot perceive any of their talk, he could sense that it was all about Mimi and him. Mimi is quite famous, and it's definitely intriguing to see them together. Yamato tried to calm down and as much as possible, to drive quickly.

As he was driving, he glanced once at Mimi and continued his query. "What was it a while ago?"

"Nah, Yamato-kun. Forget it," she mentioned.

"No. tell it." He said. _It might be something I really need to know. Who knows… she wants to break the--- well, that is not a disturbing thing…_

"Ah, okay!" When she saw the glitter of eagerness in his blue sapphire eyes, she did not hesitate to tell him now. Gaining her courage, she sighed to herself.

"Can I borrow one James bond movie?"

_ACK!_ Yamato thought, shaking his head. "Woah, you surprised me! That was so, very, shallow! What I'm trying to say is that… you need not to tell something of that case like that!" he almost yelled.

"Well, I was a bit scared," she muttered.

"What's to be scared of?"

"No… I…" Mimi cannot find words to say, so she looked down.

"I thought it was some big matter." He whispered, but loud enough for Mimi to hear from the distance between them.

"What big matter would make you worry?"

"Well, my lady… that is none of your business." He said softly, moving closer to her and fanning her face with his warm breath. He stopped the car since it was in front of the house already. It took Mimi some time to get back in reality… it was a damning moment… something once in her life… the distance between them is deadly.

_He's definitely gorgeous and nerve tingling… _she told herself, shaking her head. _I can't fall for him at this time! Now that I know that, his heart must belong to someone… and that might not me…_

**-------------------------------**

They went inside the house shortly. Mimi was relieved that she could borrow his DVD. Yamato stood behind her, with something in his hand.

"Be sure to return this to me." He said coolly, handing the DVD to her.

"Thank you."

He said nothing in return. He went downstairs, and as he looked back, he thought of something.

Has he started caring for her, or she's attracting him and he's getting more and more attached to her?

**-------------------------------**

**To be continued…**

**つづく。。。**


	13. TK's special person

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

** Mimato Fic**

**ミマト　フィク**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter Thirteen: **TK's special person

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON nor even the movie "Slave Love"… a.k.a 100 days w/ Mr. Arrogant. Got that?**

**-------------------------------**

"I'm sorry!" Mimi called up to both TK and Hikari waiting for her at the school gate.

"What took you so long?" Hikari noticed a car moved away swiftly. She smiled enigmatically at her best friend.

"… I saw that. That was Yamato-niichan's car. Right?"

Mimi blushed, and nodded her head profusely. "What's wrong with that?"

"Oh I see now," TK muttered aloud. "You and this Mr. Yamato are in a romantic relationship. That's why Mr. Yamada said you're not available anymore…"

"Why yes, TK. Anyway, why did you ask that stuff about my friend? You have an interest with her too?" Hikari asked curiously with some emotions mixing up inside her.

TK smiled at her. "Oh yeah, feelings of real friendship and camaraderie. I am not available too. Someone's waiting for me. I cannot let her down."

Mimi saw longing in his eyes. TK is a sure romantic, and he's a nice person too. If only Yamato would be nicer…

Yamato… though he's a bit harsh on her, he still shows that he cares for her.

_"I'm going to Hikari's house."_

_"You sure you can go home safe?"_

_"Yeah, I will."_

_"NO way!" Yamato yelled at her. "Don't you know how careless you are or you just don't know yourself well?"_

_"But I can actually---"_

_"That's it. I'm going to fetch you there or you're not going." Yamato ended._

"Mimi?" TK and Hikari subsequently called her.

"What's going on with you?"

"Are you Ill?"

Mimi simply gave them a bright smile and TK shrugged. "Let's get going guys!" she said energetically.

"Hey Mimi," Hikari called, pointing to the other side. "This way!"

Mimi was sweat dropped. "Now I know why Yamato said that…" she thought and followed the two.

**-------------------------------**

Yamato shot another glare at the grandfather clock in his living room. Its past lunch, and he hadn't got up to take his lunch yet.

NO one's going to prepare his lunch, nor could he not think of something else than HER?

It figures. He can make his lunch for himself, for he'd done it 4 years running. Straight without missing a single one.

Alternatively, he wants to go on a hunger strike for letting Mimi get out of his Mimi-mansion and stay with this annoying TK brat.

He never thought of modeling, but seeing TK makes him accept the offer.

What's gotten into him? Where's the old Yamato Ishida?

He shrugged off everything and prepared to focus on his fridge. He rubbed his temples before standing up, sitting upright on the sofa.

_Life never got this boring ever…_ he thought to himself as he stands up to go to the kitchen.

The phone rang. He averted his gaze into nowhere and proceeded to the phone on top of the kitchen sink. _Since when did the phone go here?_

"Yeah?" he answered nonchalantly and without the usual courtesy.

"Hey son." The voice greeted.

_Father. Yeah great._ "Owi dhad," he mumbled while he yawned. "Wasup?"

"Translation?"

"Oh, hi dad. What's up." He muttered nonchalantly. _I hate this._

"You know what day today is right?" he said excitedly.

"Huh." Yamato scanned the whole area making sure he hasn't missed something important with his dad. Saturday. Third week of September.

_Ack. Oh no._

"Today is the date. The day and the hour is later. You shall be introducing your dearest girl to me, or else…"

Yamato sighed as he counted using his fingers.

"You would have to take my penthouse and my musical instruments and my DVD collection." Yamato joined his dad in reciting.

"Yes, yes. That's it my son!" his fathered answered energetically, somewhat proud of him.

"I have a very strong memory. You have repeated that for the nth time." He answered philosophically.

"I see,"

"Anything else you'd want me to bring to you? A bottle of wine, perhaps?" he asked.

"Nothing more, son."

"Good." Yamato said.

"See you later."

"Yeah dad."

He hung up. Life's never too good nor too bad. Life is life after all.

**-------------------------------**

"Here we are now." Hikari said to them. "It's not as bid as your houses but it's just fine."

"No, my dear…" Mimi exclaimed. "As if its been ages since I saw fine furniture!"

"Yeah!" TK added. Looking around further, he concluded that Mimi is right. "My apartment would not contain this nice stuff. Ahh… only a real home can have this nice sofa!"

"Well guys thanks for appreciating." Hikari muttered.

"God, I miss my home." Mimi muttered, and TK heard it.

"Same here." He smiled at her. "I never would have left if I knew I'll miss my mom so much."

"So she's not with you?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have any close relative here at Japan, or maybe here at Tokyo?"

"Actually… there are quite a few. Like my brother, for instance." He told them.

"Woah. You have a brother here?"

He nodded. "That's why I came back here to see him."

Mimi grinned. "With all honesty, I can tell that your brother is as cute as you are."

"Nah." TK said as Hikari and Mimi laughed in unison.

"Hey Hikki, who's there?" it was Taichi's muffled voice.

Suddenly, he became alive seeing Mimi and TK together in his house!

"Woah! Woah! Is this TK, the model and Mimi too? Oh goody! I've longed to see you together!"

"But Oniichan, you can see them on school." Hikari answered sarcastically. "By the way, bro. I am going to use the DVD player if you don't mind."

"Sure, sure. Anything my little… ah I mean, Hikki."

"Stop calling me names, will ya?"

Taichi laughed. "Whatever, as long as you're my sis."

TK smiled at the sight of them. He cannot remember anything about his older brother. If only he had stayed with him… or if only his parents didn't divorce just like Hikari and Taichi… he could be the most happiest person on earth.

He envies their bonding. A tight bond of fraternal love.

Mimi, on the other hand, feels the same way. If not because of Sora, life's nothing for her too. She wonders how TK feels about everything. Since he hasn't seen his brother, TK feels lonely inside too. She began to think of the girl he mentioned a while ago.

_"Someone's waiting for me. I cannot let her down."_

Who is that someone?

**-------------------------------**

"I better get Mimi out of Taichi's house before 6." Yamato said to himself, dialing a number. _Ah, great. I never called up a women's beauty salon before._

"Hello?"

_Mimi is pretty already, I don't think she needs this… but it would be best if she remains to be prettier._

"God! What was I thinking?" he yelled to himself.

**-------------------------------**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


	14. Yamato's Father

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

** Mimato Fic**

**ミマト　フィク**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter Fourteen: **Yamato's Father

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON nor even the movie "Slave Love"… a.k.a 100 days w/ Mr. Arrogant. Got that?**

**I am sooo annoyed by this Koumi fan.**

**-------------------------------**

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

"Stop that," Yamato muttered seriously. "Couldn't you just sit back? We're going to meet my dad so you better…"

"Meet your dad?" Mimi echoed. "I would love that, but… wait a minute! It wasn't involved in the contract. What I was trying to tell is---"

"There's no way you can decline this. The thing was settled. You're meeting my dad as my girl no matter what." Yamato looked at her straight in the eye. _Besides, you do not know how important this is to me. My life depends on you now, my dear._

The car zoomed away to a nearby beauty parlor. Mimi just hoped that his thread of patience with her is as thick as a coaxial cable (my, what an analogy).

"You really prepared for this." Mimi said. "How I wish I could be really liked by your father, Yamato."

"Actually, I rushed things so you just pick from the gowns I bought earlier." He said, unbuckling his seatbelt. "You should've known me better before you agreed with me."

"I'm not in the position to argue," she replied.

"Good."

As he opened the doors, everyone on the parlor exchanged meaningful glances as the couple walked past them. Mimi is simply attractive, while Yamato is just jaw dropping gorgeous. Yamato swooped his head to notice a number of people staring at his girl, and he tried his best to ignore them. The girls of those men drool as Yamato himself pass by, and that assures him that they're a good couple.

"Don't you worry, my father shall like you." He muttered to her.

"I hope so," Mimi said softly. A woman came to her and they left Yamato standing behind the glass door. He just needs to relax. Mimi is a well-preserved beauty and is a fair young woman. She's not the type who will botch up his night, and she's a shy girl.

"It only depends on how he deals with my _annoying _dad." He sighed to himself, wondering what his standards are.

**-------------------------------**

An hour passed, followed by another. _My God! How long will it take them to finish her?_ Yamato impatiently tapped his foot on the floor, taking long glances at the glass door.

"… remember not to touch the---"

"Yeah, I can still recall that, Madame. And thank you." Mimi muttered, obviously irked. Yamato stared at her, gaping at her exquisiteness. Even though with an irritated face, she remained pretty cool in his sight.

"Very nice, Madame." Yamato nodded, appreciating Mimi. His two fingers touching his chin and looking at Mimi in every angel. "How does everything cost? I would pay double because you did it perfectly."

"It's not us, sir. It's her real beauty emanating inside her." The Madame told him frankly, making Mimi flush a bit.

"Whatever," Yamato simply murmured under his breath. "Her. Keep the change. Let's get… going…"

He almost cannot speak to her the way she did before, and she looks entirely the same but somewhat different. Her pink off-shouldered gown glittered as they walked out of the salon, and her eyes are literally sparkling. Adding up the different trinkets in her hair, she looked like a goddess.

Yamato nearly choked while regaining his composure. He returned to the not-so-harsh person he was, and he opened the door of the car for her, not that he usually does.

"Thank you," Mimi can just say.

_It is as if I want the contract to remain forever…_ Yamato mentally slapped himself with those thoughts. _Time will come and we need to separate. It's what's written on the contract._

As he drove the car, comprehending his last words… he felt sudden loneliness.

**-------------------------------**

"It's surely not far from here," Yamato thought aloud. "Ah! There his car is!"

Yamato parked his car right beside a Mitsubishi car parked in front of the restaurant. Mimi literally crossed her fingers. She's still unaware on how she will manage herself in front of his dad. It's unusual for Yamato not to give her tons of reminders. She guessed that he is as nervous as she is. She took a deep breath before she cling her arm to Yamato's.

She looked around the restaurant, trying to find someone who has the same blonde hair as Yamato, but it was of no avail. She remained silent until she heard Yamato whisper, _there he is._

"Dad!" he called out, looking at his watch. "We were not too late, are we?"

"Yeah, son… just an hour I think." The man answered. "It's not that late, my boy, is it?"

"Stop teasing me." Yamato frowned, totally forgetting Mimi is beside her.

"Oh… is she?" his old man asked, practically looking at Mimi. "She's… awesome!"

Mimi was flushed by the comment. _Cosmetics must've made this._ She thought.

"Good evening sir, nice to meet you." She bowed down in courtesy.

"She's so pretty. I knew you could do it… I just thought at first you're particularly shy around women since your mom left, but---"

"You're saying too much things dad." He glared at him, and noticed Mimi chuckling.

"Is that so, sir?" Mimi asked. "Your super-duper cute son is quite shy around women?" she suddenly cast a glance at him.

"Oh yes," Mr. Ishida agreed.

"Stop talking about me." He twitched. _This is just annoying. She gets along with him, yes, but… they're teaming up against me!_

"I wondered at first why he was like that." Mimi mentioned, smiling at him. "I thought he was so unemotional, but then… when he gave me those blue roses, I knew it meant something else,"

Yamato blushed. "Tell me more!" his father almost screamed in excitement. "I didn't know he has a romantic side!"

"Shut up,"

"… then we had out first date."

Everything went as clear as water in Mimi's memories.

_After some time, they arrived on a restaurant. It was a fine dining restaurant to be exact, and Yamato had already prepared for their reservation. As soon as the waiter went away to serve their orders, he had presented her some sheets of paper. Mimi accepted it, reading the heading on **bold** and CAPITAL letters:_

_"**ENSLAVEMENT CONTRACT**?" Mimi asked. "That's Unfair! What's this for? What's this all about?"_

_"You read it of course," Yamato answered her. "Anyway, do you want to encounter those guys again?"_

_Mimi poignantly looked at him. She shook her head fervently._

_"… Then sign it." Yamato continued._

_"But---"_

_She read the content of the document. It's neatly computerized on two sheets of short bond paper, and it clearly states that Mimi will undergo on the said contract for 100 days. Mimi sighed, and she didn't continue to read the last page, proceeded to the signature area, grabbed a pen and signed it. Afterwards, Yamato snatched it from her hands and folded it neatly._

_"There…" he said. "I hope you understood everything. Besides, you're a college freshman now."_

_"Yeah."_

_"The rules regarding the secrecy of our contract weren't written here. It states that if you reveal this contract to more than three persons and to your parents, I'll call up Rei and his gang to take care of you. There is no complaining. And---"_

_Mimi nodded, but Yamato noticed that she was already crying. He does not know how to deal with it._

_"C'mon! Don't cry! I hate to see crying girls!" he exclaimed, going to her side. "Anyway, the deal was not that hard!"_

_"Really?"_

_"I thought you've read it…" Yamato murmured. "Stop crying!" He offered his handkerchief to her, and she eagerly accepted it. _

_Mimi wiped her tears, and Yamato sighed. "Stop crying now, okay?"_

_"I just don't want to get involved with Rei again" she murmured._

_"See, you actually have no option. Who's gonna protect you when they are around?" he said. "Once you get involved with that contract, I promise to protect you."_

_Mimi glanced at him and saw his sincerity. Then she smiled. "Okay, you'll be my Master now. I promise too that I won't call you 'niichan'."_

_"What? Master!" Yamato cried "god! That sounds stupid!"_

_"And what do you want me to call you?"_

_"Yamato! That's my name, right?"_

_"Okay, Yamato."_

_"Good!" he said. The food finally arrived. As they were eating, Yamato told her something. _

_"By the way, as the contract indicated, **you will appear as my girlfriend in front of my dad** and the public. When we are just together, don't worry, you're not obligated to act at all times."_

"In front of his dad…" Mimi recalled. _Why didn't I think about it!_

"Anything wrong?"

"Nothing, sir," Mimi answered immediately, biting her lower lip. "I was just drowned by my thoughts."

The food was served after that. Mimi just let her real self converse with his dad, and then she realized that she's enjoying his company. She had told him about her life, and her parents. Yamato just wished that she failed to remember about the contract, or else…

"I hope you visit our house sometime," Mimi mentioned. "My mom wants new acquaintances. And it would be better if you know each other."

"Sounds great, my dear. When can I meet her?"

"It depends on both of your schedules."

"I have no engagements this Friday. Can she be available?"

"I'll try and ask her first. Meanwhile, you just wait for my call within this week. She'll be so thrilled once she hears about you, sir."

"Stop calling me 'sir', Mimi. I want you to call me dad." He smiled at her.

Yamato nearly choked the food he eats. _DAD! What the heck is he thinking!_

"Sure… err… dad?" Mimi replied unsurely, looking at Yamato. He nodded, as he simply sighed to himself.

"That's it." Yamato's dad said. "I congratulate you two. I hope that we meet often. By the way, where do you stay?"

"At----" Mimi paused till Yamato faced his dad, smirking.

"… She stays with me." Yamato said suddenly.

His dad's jaw suddenly dropped open. "WHAT!"

**-------------------------------**

Just want to plug my NEW Naruto ficlet. It's entitled "Ferris Wheel of Memories" and "What Matchmaking could Lead to...".

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


	15. When Parents Meet

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

** Mimato Fic**

**ミマト　フィク**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter Fifteen: **When Parents Meet…

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON or even the movie "Slave Love"… a.k.a 100 days w/ Mr. Arrogant. Got that?**

Long delay cause of EXAMS and everything that keeps me busy! Waa!

**-------------------------------**

"WHAT!"

"Oh… oh… he's just---" Mimi began.

"That's soo cool!" Yamato's dad answered without letting Mimi finish up.

Yamato's jaw dropped to the ground. "What the---"

"No, Mr. Ishida, he's definitely joking. Right?" she poked Yamato with her elbow.

"Yeah!" Yamato broke out suddenly. "It's a big joke, dad. I'm just really testing whether you like Mimi or not,"

_Good grief!_ He thought. _What was I thinking when I said that?_ He glanced at Mimi who gave him a fiery look. _Geez…_

"Oh," his father said. "That's okay, at least you've known it."

"Y-yeah right, sir." Mimi replied, relieved on his reaction. _Yamato… you're going to pay! Huh… I'm so glad…whew!_

"I think we better get Mimi back home, you think so, Mimi?" Yamato poked her this time.

"Y-yeah! I am so tired about today's happenings." She agreed immediately. "I am so pleased to meet you, Mr. Ishida."

"Me too, Mimi. I hope your relationship with my son last."

"Y-yeah, sir. Thanks for tonight."

"You are most welcome."

"Oh, my! It's already late! What will your mom tell me if she knows you're not yet home!" Yamato acted, feeling quite silly.

"I'll go take the both of you to Mimi's house."

"W….HHAAATTTT….?"

**-------------------------------**

"No, dad! This is our problem. Let me handle this on my own." Yamato said seriously, yanking his dad's arm. "Mimi, let's go."

"Okay---" Mimi held his hand as he offered it.

"My son, trust me this time. I know I have failed you a lot of times." He said. "This won't do any harm to your relationship with my future in-laws."

His father smiled. _Yeah right, he's called the 'Snake'. Once he bites on something, he makes sure he's not letting go of it. Damn! _

He sighed, giving in to him. Mimi hand-signaled him to come to her, and so he did. As they were on their way to Mimi's house, they can't help but argue about a while ago.

"What's going on here? What if mom and your dad talk about my independence thing? That was my excuse for living with you!"

"Everything will go perfectly, I promise you." He tried to clam her down. "All you have to do is to ride on what I am going to say, understood?"

"Hai. Wakari desu." She replied, nodding and crossing her fingers. "I hope you do well this time,"

Yamato showed one of his _cute_ glares and Mimi was flushed. She shook her head and sighed. She has nothing to do with it. It's an _all natural_ thing. Then Yamato opened the door of the car, and later on the three of them walked towards the Tachikawa residence.

"Well, Yamato, I think it's better if we tell your dad that my parents do not know about... me staying at your place."

"I guess your parents MUST know it already. What if they suddenly find you? They will be surprised." Yamato argued. "There's nothing wrong with that anyway."

"I told them it's a different place,"

"Let's just create another story." He held her hand and Mimi knew that everything's gonna be fine.

**-------------------------------**

"Here we are," Yamato said.

"Quite large, eh?" his father exclaimed. "This is too good to be real. I knew that my son has real good taste when it comes to women."

Mimi just don't know how not to get flattered all the time. Yamato, on the other hand feels less tense. As they door-belled, Sora was the one to open the door.

"Sora!"

"Ms. Mimi! Oh, my god! You look so pretty!" Sora exclaimed. She stole a glance at the silent Yamato. "Come in! Who's with you?"

"Mr. Ishida, this is Sora, Sora this is Yamato's father." Mimi introduced them. "By the way, are mom and dad around?"

"Yeah. They're here."

The rest of them entered in the Tachikawa Mansion. After a while...

"Mimi! My cupcake!" her mother exclaimed, hugging her tight. "wow, honey, you sure look prettier tonight!"

"Hi mom! I miss you!" Mimi cheerfully said.

"Who's with you? Oh, it's your prince... what's his name again?"

"It's Yamato, mom."

"Oh hi, Yamato! Sorry for my forgetfulness..."

"It's fine with me," he replied. "Um... Mrs. Tachikawa, here's my father. He came to see you... and err..."

"Well, hello Madame!" his father greeted casually. "I am Yamato's father, I've heard that our children are getting very, very close!"

"Hi Mr. Father of Yamato! What should I call you then?" she said. "Nisa, get us some tea here!" she called to a maid.

"Just call me Ishida, I prefer being called by our last name."

"Oh, is that so? Well then, hello!" she said.

Moments later, Yamato is getting bored and annoyed. It has been two hours and it's getting late too. They still have classes tomorrow. Mimi, on the other hand, was already sleeping silently on the couch. She didn't care whether they're there for about a long time. Suddenly, Yamato nudged her in the arm.

"Hey," he said. "Get us out of here, quick!"

"Oh, why... where am I?" she muttered softly, looking around. "Oh right!"

"C'mon, do something quick! I don't want to spend the rest of my night here. It's so boring. Besides, I am sleepy." Yamato said.

"Um, mom, Mr. Ishida?" Mimi interrupted their talk about golf courses, "I think we should go. We still have classes tomorrow and we have to get up early."

"Oh my! It has been a great talk, Ishida! I nearly forgot about the time!" Mimi's mother said.

"Yeah, me too! I'll go and visit you another time, will that be okay?"

"Yes, definitely!"

"We gotta go, thanks for the tea," Yamato said courteously.

"Bye mom!" Mimi bade. _Wooh! At least Yamato's father didn't tell the truth about me staying at Yamato's house... thank God._

**-------------------------------**

"So long, dad. Take care," Yamato said.

"Uhm, bye... dad?" Mimi awkwardly said. She waved her hand.

"Goodbye!" Yamato's dad said as his car moved.

"We're safe!" Mimi exclaimed. "Alright!"

"Do you really have to call my father dad?" Yamato suddenly asked.

"Well, he told me to do so..." Mimi was blushing,

"Alright, I don't care anyway. Let's go to sleep." He simply answered. before he proceed to his room, he took one more glance at Mimi.

"Mimi..." he said and she look at him.

"Yes?"

"You look wonderful tonight," Yamato replied, hasting to go to his room. When he look at himself at the mirror, his face was flushed.

Mimi just smiled to herself. "Arigatou, Yamato-kun..." she whispered.

**-------------------------------**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


	16. Jealousy

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

** Mimato Fic**

**ミマト　フィク**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter Sixteen: **Jealousy

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON or even the movie 100 Days With Mr. Arrogant!**

**-------------------------------**

Mimi woke up the next morning to make breakfast. She was surprised when she glanced at the clock, it's already 8! They are going to be late. She moved as fast as she can and hurried downstairs.

Then suddenly a smell of garlic filled the air. She rushed into the kitchen to see what's going on. The table was set already.

"Hey," it was Yamato and he was up already. "You were pretty tired last night, I didn't wake you up cause I think you need more sleep."

"Thanks," she muttered.

"However, this will cost you some additional things in favor of me," then he smirked at her, his face relatively closer to hers. Mimi suddenly felt a rush of heat on her face.

"O-okay, I will do whatever it is," she said.

"Good." He replied, "and Mimi, I am going to accompany you to your job later."

"But you said---"

"Hush now, my dear..." Yamato whispered, placing his forefinger on Mimi's lips. "I know you're surprised by my sudden change of plans. I think I'll be needing that job. I'll be in your photo shoot."

"Really!" Mimi exclaimed. "Wow. Your raging fans will surely love it, I can now imagine the twinkle in their eyes..."

Yamato shook his head in annoyance and disbelief.

"And it's disgusting. Come on, hurry up." He said as he sat on the chair.

"Hai!" she answered cheerfully.

_She's always having a good disposition in life... whether she's sleepy or not. _Yamato grinned to himself.

**-------------------------------**

The usual morning can be seen in the corridors of the University. Students rushing and walking past each other. Suddenly, TK collided with Yamato along the way.

"Hello, Ishida Yamato," he greeted casually.

Yamato just lifted his hand in response.

"Are you going to work later?"

"Definitely." He just said and walked away. "See you later," _Jerk. _He added in his mind.

"Alright. Mimi will surely be delighted." He smiled at him.

_Yeah, she'll have to ride with me. I am definitely a better man than you._ He just nodded.

TK smiled to himself. "No wonder he really has feelings for Mimi. I could just read it all over his jealous face... hehe..." he thought as he walked away.

TK was slowly walking along the corridor when he passed by a room. A professor and a student were there.

"Ms. Yagami, could you bring these to the faculty center?"

"Yes, ma'am." She replied. After the professor had gone, TK came to look at the room to see who's there.

"Oh, it's you, Hikari." He said as he came closer. "Woah, could you possibly hand carry everything by yourself? Let me give you a hand with that."

"No, TK, I'm fine, really." She answered. "you just go on, I'll be fine."

"I think you'll be not." He carried a bunch of books. "Let's go now, where's the faculty anyway?"

"Right, arigatou, TK."

"You're welcome," he said as they walked side by side.

**-------------------------------**

Mimi's last class finally came. Yamato had been standing outside her classroom for about half an hour already. When Mimi came out, she was with TK.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" she said as she came to him.

"Let's go." Yamato instinctively pulled her away from TK.

"Hey," TK said "don't you strangle girls just like that." He gently took Mimi away from him.

"Don't bother me." was Yamato's snug reply. "let go of her." He glared at him.

"Okay." TK said, letting go of Mimi. "Don't hurt my friend, Yamato. You still don't know her value, that's for sure. If I see you hurt her again, I will definitely take her away from you."

He just turned away from him and continued to drag Mimi towards his car.

_You'll never have her, jerk. I'll never let my slave go. Never ever. You'll have to go through me first._

Mimi didn't say anything nor had her usual happy expression when they got into the car. She pondered at TK's words a while ago.

"He's right, he doesn't have a right to treat me like this," she thought. But then, the enslavement contract crossed her mind. TK had always been good to her, and gentler compared to Yamato. The fact that he _is her master and she's just his slave_ makes a whole lot difference.

Yamato noticed her utter silence, and he didn't say a word. Instead, he drove faster and forgot about the matter.

_Why would I care on how she feels?_ He thought. As soon as they arrived at the studio, Yamato made the distance between Mimi and her shorter. He keeps looking around like a watchdog.

TK finally arrived and greeted them. "Hey, are you two ready?"

"Yeah." Mimi cheerfully said. Yamato sighed in contentment.

_At least she gets cheerful quickly._ He thought.

Their manager appeared to them. "Oh hi, Mr. Ishida. I'm so glad you considered our offer." He said.

"Yeah. Say thanks to my sweetheart," he pointed out to Mimi. She blushed instantly.

"I knew it. She's the reason you're out here." TK replied. "Well, we better get started."

Yamato glared at him instantly. _Darn that TK!_

"Okay then. Guys! Get the clothes ready and prepare the set!"

"Hai!"

**-------------------------------**

"That was fun!" Mimi replied. "I guess this would be a nice cover for the magazine!"

"Yeah." TK agreed. "You want some coffee? I'll get some for you."

"Oh, thank you." Mimi said, smiling at TK.

"I'll go with him." Yamato said nonchalantly, following TK to the vendo machine.

As soon as they were alone, Yamato approached TK.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I knew it. You were actually jealous." TK smirked at him. "At the first place, poor Mimi hasn't noticed anything. I guess your relationship is not what it seems to be, right?"

"Did she tell you anything?" Yamato asked him immediately. _Darn it!_

"No." TK answered, throwing him a can of soda. "Is there anything you want me to know?"

"Nothing. And please, don't interfere between me and my girl."

"I wasn't. I was just acting sanely to Mimi as her friend, I think nothing's wrong with that."

"Fine!" Yamato yelled and stormed off. "Just don't try to take her away from me... or else you'll regret the day you met me."

His words were strong enough to warn TK. He actually has no romantic feelings for Mimi, but that could possibly change as time goes by. Besides, he hasn't progressed in finding his brother and his first love, so he could forget all about them and love Mimi for a change.

As Yamato went back to Mimi, she noticed that he looks tensed and worried.

"Yamato-kun, what's the problem?"

"Nothing. Let's go. Here's your canned drink." He simply said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks. Where's TK?"

"I'll be fine, Mimi, you go ahead." He said, waving his hand.

"Bye!"

**-------------------------------**

"Hey, let's eat at a restaurant today." Yamato muttered. "I don't feel like going home at this moment."

_Because I can't be with you any longer if we come back home..._

"Okay." Mimi said cheerfully. "so where shall we eat?"

They ended up at the same Chinese restaurant they went when Mimi signed the enslavement contract. Mimi smiled to herself.

"This place surely brings back memories..." she said. "Right, Yamato?"

"Yeah, yeah. This was the place of our first 'date'."

"Date?" Mimi asked. She giggled. "Yeah, right..."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll eat this time." Yamato assured her.

"Thank you." She whispered as they were led to a seat.

_I hope he remains this nice to me all the way..._

**-------------------------------**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


	17. Family Reunion

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

** Mimato Fic**

**ミマト　フィク**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter Seventeen: **Family Reunion

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON or even the movie 100 Days With Mr. Arrogant!**

**Note: **This fic will end after 3 to 5 chapters more.

**-------------------------------**

Yamato's mobile phone rang. He got it in his polo shirt's pocket and answered the call.

"Hai. Oyaji," he replied. "What??? Really? She called you and??"

Mimi was surprised to see Yamato's shocked but happy look in his eyes, for the very first time. It seems that he heard some great news from his father on the phone.

"Hai! I'll be going to our house! That's good. Hai, hai!"

Then he hung up. "Who's that?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi, I guess we should hurry up now." Yamato replied, not answering what she asked for. "Dad just gave me good news so I better hurry up and go there."

"There? You mean to your real house?"

"Hai."

"But why?" Mimi got confused. "What deal is he up to now?"

"I won't tell you unless we are there. This just gets me so excited!" he grinned like a young boy. "Hurry up!"

"Hai!" Mimi hastened up with her food. _I wonder what that thing is which causes this new type of a Yamato-kun reaction..._

**-------------------------------**

"Takeru! I'm so glad you came to see your dad and brother!" Mr. Ishida said, hugging a young man in the process.

"Hai, ojisan. I'm just so glad that I can see oniisan again." He replied.

"He's grown up already, but he looks like you when he's in 1st year college." Their dad said. "I wonder what his reaction would be."

"I guess brother's a successful musician now," he said.

"No, no. Yamato won't be a musician. I've decided for his future already. He'll be inheriting one company and the other will be yours. He has a pretty model girlfriend. I bet you'd also like her like I do."

"Wow, he's surely big time!"

"Yeah. This girl is a very sweet and loving one. They stay together at your brother's penthouse."

"Isn't that too much that they're together?"

"Her parents also allowed her to do so. It's part of her independence training. The girl's a rich kid but she's not as bratty as other girls are."

"I think oniisan's happy now."

"I guess he surely is."

The doorbell rang. "Oh! It must be them already!!!"

Mr. Ishida and Yamato's brother stood by the door to welcome Yamato and Mimi...

"Tada ima, Oyaji, Takeru..." he said, but after he and Mimi bowed down and gazed at the door, their faces showed a flabbergasted look...

**-------------------------------**

"T-TK-kun???" Mimi gasped. "Oh no! This can't be!!!" Mimi exclaimed. "Dad, is TK-kun really Yamato-kun's long lost otouto???"

Mr. Ishida laughed. "So, you've known each other!"

TK also had this super surprised look in his face. Then he suddenly burst into laughter.

"Wow! How co-incidental!" he exclaimed, "Dad, this really surprised me!"

"Oh?"

"We work at the same modeling agency, dad. The three of us." Mimi pointed to Yamato and TK and to herself.

"This is nice, but... how come that the brothers didn't recognize each other?"

"Because it's been 17 years since the day you and mom divorced..." Yamato finally spoke up, getting into the situation.

"...Okaeri, Takeru-kun..." he smiled, facing his younger brother.

"Tada ima, oniisan. Arigatou." TK replied, smiling gratefully. "So... how will our reunion start??"

"LET'S PARTY!" the father and sons' team yelled. "Woohoo!!!"

Mimi sighed. "Yeah, this surely runs in the family..." she said. "Hai!"

**-------------------------------**

They had a small gathering at the Ishida's. Mimi was more enlightened about their family history.

"Ah, that's why he's Ishida and you are Takaishi."

"Yup. I am after mom's surname because when we parted, I was just 3."

"Oh I see, the child custody says that unless you are seven you cannot decide whether you'll be with your dad or mom."

"Right."

Yamato entered the scene holding a bottle of wine. "This day's worth celebrating. I guess I owe you an apology for being too harsh on you. I just thought you were my competitor." He said and mock punched TK at the back.

"Don't worry, I also owe you an apology. I was just pissing you off, that's all." He said as he chuckled. "I like to see your irritated face, oniisan. Hehe..."

"Why you---" Yamato joked.

Mimi suddenly laughed. "Hey, you look so cute!"

"Nah," Yamato grunted. "I'll just get some drinks."

"Hai." They agreed.

**-------------------------------**

Mr. Ishida came in the living room with a girl by his side. Tall, pretty, graceful and all that, this girl stunned the three of them.

"Guys, have you recognized her? She's Jun! your childhood playmate living next-door."

Yamato's jaw dropped to the ground, and TK's small eyes bulged out seemingly.

"J-JUN????"

The girl named Jun simply waved her hand. "Hi, TK-kun... and Yamato-kun..."

They both came closer to her, and shake hands. "Wow, so how's Dai?" Yamato asked. "Is he not that sickly now?"

"Yeah, he's fully recovered. He even plays soccer now." Jun replied. "So, who's this pretty young woman?"

She pointed gracefully to Mimi, and Mimi was too stunned by her beauty to answer. So Yamato placed his arms around her.

"She's my girl, Jun. Sorry, but... we were too late." He smirked. "So how that does sound to you after you rejected me?"

Jun chuckled lightly, "You haven't changed, Matt. Still that arrogant type. That's bad, right, Miss---"

"Tachikawa." Mimi bowed down her head in a wonderful way, "Tachikawa Mimi. And no, I was used to him like that."

"I'm Jun, Jun Motomiya." Jun chuckled again, this time, louder. "Ne, Mimi-san. Don't tolerate that boy. I was the only one who rejected him in High school."

"Oh my what a bag of wind..." Yamato whispered.

"Matt!" Jun exclaimed, slapping Matt in a joking manner lightly on his cheek, and then later on holding his face softly.

"... We could always start again, Matt... I realized that you're still the cool guy who was heart broken..." she whispered, although enough for Mimi to hear. "... and that was, because of me."

Matt placed her hand away his face and held it tight. "Sorry, Jun."

She smiled brightly. "Nah. That was a BIG joke. I'm dating someone now."

Mimi watched her as she walked swiftly near TK, they chat, and have fun. Mimi just felt suddenly empty, and somewhat mad. She didn't get why she gets so affected with Miss Jun Motomiya.

She shook her thoughts immediately. _That's natural. They haven't seen each other for years! And... she was... Yamato-kun's first love..._

She recalled the picture that was on Yamato's wallet way back on their first day out. When he gave her his credit card, she noticed a girl's picture on his wallet. So it was Jun. The very pretty Jun. And she's back, back to get Matt?

"Ne, Mimi-san. Let's eat together!" she called her as Matt was beside her. Mimi shook her head.

"You two go ahead, I'll just stay here."

"Okay," Jun replied. "Say aa Matt. You got to love your dad's sushi."

"Stop it, Jun!" Yamato ran away and she chased after him. They were having much fun...

_Dakedo, Matt seems to like her. I guess we should stop pretending now that she's back for him with reversed feelings..._

TK noticed her uncertainty and uncomfortable gestures.

"Mimi-chan? Can we talk for a while?" he asked as he offered his hand to help her get up.

Mimi nodded. "Hai."

TK lead her to the kitchen and Yamato watched the two of them go away.

"Matt?" Jun asked. "aa!"

"Nah, stop teasing me like that!" he replied. "Wait. I'll just get something from the kitchen. Wait right here, okay?"

She smiled sweetly. "I can wait for you till eternity..." she whispered in his ear.

Yamato grinned. "Yeah right..."

**-------------------------------**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


	18. I Think I

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

** Mimato Fic**

**ミマト　フィク**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter ****Eighteen: **I Think I...

Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON or even the movie 100 Days With Mr. Arrogant!**

**Announcement:** I'm on my way on creating the SEQUEL for **Once Upon A September**. Watch out for it:)

**Sorry for the long delay!**

**-------------------------------**

"Hai, TK-kun?" Mimi asked, still wondering why he wanted to talk to her privately. She gave him a sidelong glance, and she was glad he didn't notice it at all. TK was just looking at the ceiling, and a half-baked smile escaped his lips. Then he started narrating something.

"There was once a peaceful neighborhood at Tokyo's suburbs," he began. "Four children at that neighborhood are really close, but it's sad that one has to leave."

Mimi listened intently on what he's trying to say. "And then after 17 years, the person who left still remembers vividly the girl on his neighborhood--- his first love."

_Is TK-kun talking about his first love?_ Mimi thought.

"But then, it seems that he failed to track her once he returned. She isn't living on the neighborhood anymore. He doesn't even remember her name and face, for they were so young back then. But her memories of friendship remained carved deep in his heart, as if it won't be removed forever..."

He faced Mimi with a childish smile. "However, things pass and times change. It doesn't mean that he must be stuck forever waiting for some news, right? Mimi-chan, I am that boy. Now that I don't think I can still have a chance to see her, I began to harbor some feelings for some special girl I know."

She blinked, still not getting anything. "I see," Mimi replied as she beamed a little. "I also agree with what you just said."

Silence passed by for a brief moment.

"Mimi-chan..." he muttered softly, getting closer to her. "If my aniki leaves you for someone, or if he hurts your feelings, you can always count on me. I'll be there for you, I promise."

Mimi was shocked to hear it from him. "What do you mean, TK-kun?" she asked.

He became serious. "I like you, Mimi-chan. I really do." He said in a casual manner.

Suddenly, a glass crashed on the ground. When the both of them searched where it came from, they saw Yamato--- the way they've never seen him before...

**-------------------------------**

"Are you having fun, Jun?" Mr. Ishida asked as he brought yet another bottle of wine.

Jun nodded. "Hai, ojisan. I am having a nostalgic afternoon here with the rest of you." She smiled. "By the way, if it's not rude to ask this, do you know how long Matt's dating Tachikawa-san?"

Mr. Ishida thought for a while. "Not less than 9 weeks."

"Wow," Jun muttered. "I didn't think Matt would end up having a relationship that long. When I rejected him, he dated everyone who liked him most to make me jealous. But he couldn't stand it, and he ended up breaking-up with the girls after a week."

"So you were the one who caused his playboy attitude, eh?" Mr. Ishida concluded. He laughed. "I really thought he's not serious into anything, that's why I took his music career in order for him to have a decent attitude towards love."

Jun was surprised to hear that. "You did that?" she almost shouted. "Oh my! That was everything to him!"

Mr. Ishida nodded. "Though I know that, he needs to learn. I knew that if he would keep a low profile during college, girls won't follow him around. Still, he remained famous. Till one day, he met Mimi in College. I heard from them that some College thugs tried to do something bad to Mimi when my son first met him."

Jun laughed. "It's not the Arrogant Matt's type to save a damsel in distress!"

"Just as I thought, love changes everything. Maybe it's the thing we call love at first sight."

"I bet Tachikawa-san is someone who deserves Matt equally. She has the looks, riches and fame." Jun replied. "I wish them happiness. I just don't know if Matt could remove his tendency to be jealous."

**-------------------------------**

Yamato acted differently, glaring at TK even more. He clutched his fists, moved towards them and gave TK a sudden blow with his right fist.

"You bastard! I trusted you! I just knew a while ago that you're my long-lost otouto. With that, I was assured you won't betray me!" he shouted with raging anger, loud enough for anyone on the mansion to hear.

TK wiped the blood trickling on his face. Mimi gasped. "TK-kun? Are you alright?" She glanced at Yamato. "Yamato-kun! What was that for?!"

He looked at her with his eyes not glaring, but with his eyes that show hurt. "Mimi... I can't take this anymore. I cannot pretend any longer." He said calmly.

Mimi's eyes enlarged in shock. "W-What do you mean by... that?" _Is our contract... over?_

He came closer to her, and as soon as the distance was short, he pulled her closer to him. Mimi was surprised on the way he's doing things. She knew him as a gentle person, although he's an arrogant guy.

"Yamato-kun! Let go of me!" she cried, struggling to get away. But his grip was too strong for her.

"Listen... I think I..." Yamato began when TK regained his composure, grabbing Mimi away from his elder brother.

"Stay away from her!" he shouted. "You're hurting Mimi-chan!"

Yamato glared at him, "You don't have the right to say that..." he said, with his voice dangerously low. By that time, Jun and Mr. Ishida already heard the commotion from outside, probably a maid told them.

"What's going on here?"

They witnessed how the brothers jostled each other, and saw Mimi crying herself on the corner of the kitchen. Jun came to Mimi's aid. Mr. Ishida tried to stop the boys.

"Will you stop this commotion?!" Mr. Ishida bellowed. In an instant, the boys stood still, knowing that their father is mad and as a sign of respect for him. They instantly looked at Mimi who stood up and composed herself. She tried her best to smile.

"Otosama, I have to go. Thank you for today." She said. "Motomiya-san, nice to meet you."

She hurriedly walked out her way to the Ishida mansion. "Mimi!" Yamato called out. "Wait!"

He followed her. TK tried to follow them too, but Mr. Ishida grabbed his shoulder.

"Son, we need to talk." He said calmly. "Takeru, you know that Mimi is your aniki's girl, right?"

TK simply nodded, and he fixed his stare on the floor. "But I---"

**-------------------------------**

"Tachikawa Mimi!" Yamato shouted. "Where are you heading? Do you know the way out of this place? How to go back to our place?"

"_Our_place? Maybe it's your place now!" she said. "You said you can't pretend anymore, right? Well then, I think that it's time for me to leave you. You just terminated our contract, and I appreciate how you finally gave me my freedom just when you see me talking with your younger---"

Yamato stopped her talking by kissing her lips. Then he did not let go of her. She remained close to him, feeling his warmth. The sun's about to set and it's getting colder…

"That's not what I meant..." he said softly, far from how he was a while ago. "It's true that what I became was caused by what I saw and heard from the kitchen, but..."

"What is it then?" Mimi cried, and for the first time in a loud voice. "You knew there are still 20 or so days before it's over. And I… I don't want to---"

She was set free, while Yamato gazes at him. She could not look at him directly, and she can't tell what her true feelings are. Mimi knew Jun Motomiya returned to see Yamato. And with regard to his first love, she cannot interfere.

"I don't want to ruin what you and Motomiya-san had started." She simply stated. "Yamato-kun… I'm so happy that she's come back for you."

Mimi turned her back and walked as quickly as she could. Yamato stood in silence, watching her back turned against him. If only he had said something--- but he is still too blind to see what she's felt about him.

**-------------------------------**

"It's true."

"But why?"

TK stood up defensively. "I don't see in aniki that he's cherishing Mimi that much, and I am always ready to be with her at all costs." He announced. "Mimi doesn't deserve him at all. I believe I am the man who could make her happy."

Unknown to them, Yamato was just right around the corner standing and listening to their conference. All of a sudden, all of the memories he had with Mimi flashed in his mind, screaming the truth about what TK had said. For the past 9 weeks or so, he had used her as a doll for his father's deal. He thought selfishly and never thought of Mimi.

"He's not lying, dad…" Yamato muttered. "I do believe I was doing something wrong to her, and I was hurting her." He glanced at TK at that instant. "…but I'm making this thing clear: I think there's only one girl I'd like to spend my life with. And that would be Mimi."

He sauntered away and then out the door he went. After that, they could only hear his car's engine fading away…

**-------------------------------**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


	19. Sibling Rivalry

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

** Mimato Fic**

**ミマト　フィク**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter ****Nineteen**: Sibling Rivalry

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON or even the movie 100 Days with Mr. Arrogant!**

**Sorry for the long delay!**

**-------------------------------**

Mimi had no idea where she could stay. She couldn't just go back to their house. Her mom would question her and then… what could possibly happen next? Maybe after this, she will be fine with Yamato again. So she needs to find a temporary place before jumping into something else.

Suddenly, her mobile phone rang. On the other line was Hikari. "Oh hi, Mimi-chan! Are you busy or something? Oniichan and I are having some little feast here at our house. Mom cooked something delicious today." She told her.

Mimi smiled. "Actually, I have a big favor to ask you, Hikari-chan…" she said shyly.

"What is it? Just come over and tell me about it, okay? We'll be waiting for you. You can bring Yamato-niichan too."

"I-I'll try to. Mata ne…" she said and hung up. _Thank goodness there__'__s Hikari__…__ but Taichi__…__ he__'__s so close to Sora. __S__he__'__ll soon know. __I__don't__ want to worry her, but__…__I__ have no option as of now._ She turned her heel and continued to pick up her things at Yamato's penthouse. In a jiffy, she was done and ready to go. Before she left, she wrote a letter for Yamato and placed in on the table.

_Yamato-kun,_

_Sorry to have bugged your life earlier__…__I__ didn__'__t mean to intrude your life. __I__t seems that __I'__ve ruined everything for you._

_I still have some of my things left. __I'__ll get them __when __I__ still have some things to arrange._

_Mimi_

"I'll miss this house and the hard work…" she softly said. "Sayonara…"

She'd gotten to the bus already. Not long after that, Yamato came back and found out that Mimi's stuff is no longer there…

**-------------------------------**

TK had returned to his apartment. He gazed at an old picture they had; he and his brother. It was 14 years ago when he had to go, and that time, Yamato had been the best brother he can be. But before it turned out that way, TK personally thinks that he was always cruel to him. When TK was separated from their father, Yamato got full attention from the Ishidas. He became the next company heir. If he had not been away, he must be the one in his place for he knows his brother's rebellious ideals.

Thinking of that made him recall the past in his mind…

_"__Aniki! Aniki! Can we play now today? Pleaaase?__"_

_Little Yamato shoved little TK awa__y__"__Get off me!__"_

_He was in his usual bad mood again. But__ little__ TK is persistent, and he always dreamed of being noticed by his elder brother.__S__omeday, he knows that there__'__d be a time for him to accept him wholly in his heart__…_

TK shook his childhood memories away. He must think of the present. In his mind roams the thoughts of Mimi a while ago. She was apparently surprised with Yamato's sudden behavior. No wonder he wasn't. He's sure that his arrogance was still there, and even before it was revealed that he's Takeru, he resented him for being close to her.

_Mimi__…__I wonder how aniki treats you. __W__hy were you so shocked a while ago? Is he that good to you that he cannot be good to someone else?_ He thought. Suddenly, he remembered what Yamato said to her:

_TK wiped the blood trickling on his face. Mimi gasped. __"__TK-kun? Are you alright?__"__ She glanced at Yamato. __"__Yamato-kun! What was that for?!__"_

_He looked at her with his eyes not glaring, but with his eyes that show hurt. __"__Mimi... I can__'__t take this anymore. I cannot pretend any longer.__"__H__e said calmly._

_Mimi__'__s eyes enlarged in shock. __"__W-What do you mean by... that?__"_

"Aniki… can't… pretend?" TK said his thoughts aloud. "Why, was there a pretense after all? I'm so confused. I can't get her off my mind…"

He picked up his mobile phone from the counter and called Mimi…

**-------------------------------**

Jun had just gone from the Ishidas. She drove her car to a nearby café, for she was to meet someone. On her way, she can't help but think about what Mr. Ishida had told her.

_"__Yamato didn__'__t actually become that enclosed because of your break-up, so don__'__t blame yourself.__"_

_Jun wondered. __"__Why__'__s that?__"_

_Mr. Ishida sighed. __"__It all began with the kids__'__ childhood, while their mom was here. __Y__ou know, siblings with the same gender tend to have more rivalry that those who are not.__"_

_Jun nodded. __"__Yeah.__"_

_"__TK was always with their mother those __times__ and __I__ wasn__'__t around at the same time. __F__rom there, Yamato became lonely, and he blamed TK. __J__ealousy came to him. __T__he brothers began to have rivalry as they grew.__"__H__e continued. __"__So now, __I__ think although it was resolved, it was again born since Mimi came to their lives. __I'__m pretty worried about Yamato right now.__"_

_"__I can help Matt, Mr. Ishida.__"__ Jun said in a determined manner. __"__I__'__ll do my best.__"_

_"__Thanks Jun. __I__ don__'__t know what to do without what you told me. __G__ood luck then.__"_

Jun stopped the car's engine as soon as she parked. "Matt, I'll help you forget _that girl_. She's just ruining your life." She said to herself…

**-------------------------------**

Mimi was now on the bus on the way to Taichi's. Her phone rang, and she answered it immediately. "Yes, hello? TK…-kun…" she said softly. "Yeah… and I… left. I'll be going to Hikari's."

"Why? Does this have something to do with…" TK stopped talking.

Mimi smiled. "Why don't you come along?" she suddenly asked him. "Hikari said I'd bring Yamato, so… why not you instead?"

TK gave a long sigh. "Mimi, can we please keep my relation to aniki first? I… would not want to be associated with the Ishidas yet."

"Hai. I understand how you feel, besides," Mimi began "you're still not in good terms with him, ne?"

TK nodded. "Thanks, Mimi. I'll be at their house later. See ya."

He immediately took his apartment keys and left for the bus…

**-------------------------------**

"Mimi?"

Silence welcomed Yamato as he looked for his supposed girlfriend around his penthouse. He said nothing afterwards, and he sighed. As he went to his room, he glanced at the room in front of his. It _was_ Mimi's _before_. He hadn't noticed the note Mimi left for him.

"So she really left. She thought that the contract was over. Yes, I guess it must be." He said. "I was wrong to trap her like that after all. What the heck, why I am I talking to myself like this?"

He tossed his car keys on the desk. "Tachikawa Mimi. You're always in my mind. You've corrupted my thoughts. How can I let go of you that easy?"

Then he shut his eyes for a brief moment and TK went to his mind. _T__a__keru, you__'__re starting again. __I__can't__ believe you__'__re taking her from me this time._

Then his mobile phone rang. It was an unregistered number, but he answered it as well.

"Yes?"

"Matt, it's me…" the voice trailed off. "Can we… talk?"

**-------------------------------**

**Next Episode Preview:**

_Yamato just arrived at his penthouse when Mimi had opened the door. __W__ith her is all of her stuff, and she didn__'__t notice Yamato standing in front of her. __S__he was busy managing her things and locking the door. __Y__amato took that __opportunity__ to hurriedly run towards her, to talk to her._

_"__Mimi__…"_

_She gasped as she looked behind him. __S__he didn__'__t speak anything, and he just stared at her. _

_"…__Do__ you know why __I__ was that mad at Takeru a while ago?__"_

_Mimi opted to look at him. __"__Doushite?__"_

_Yamato gave out a long sigh. "__It started when we were still young__before mom and dad divorced__…"_

_"…__Takeru was always sickly, that__'__s why he__'__s always been close to mom. __B__ecause __I__ was too young to understand his situation, __I__ always got mad and jealous when __I__ see Takeru and mom. __I__ was desperately vying for her attention, but she constantly tells me that Takeru must be taken care of. __T__akeru and Takeru alone. __A__lways him.__"_

_"__One day, __I__ was doing something to give to mom when Takeru came by my side. __H__e wants me to play with him, but __I__ refused. __W__hen he still insists on it, __I__ angrily pushed him away. __I__t triggered his sickness, and he was then on a critical condition. __S__ince dad was always busy at work, and mom had just left, they both argued on whose fault it is. __D__eep inside of me, __I__ know it was entirely mine. __I__ blamed myself for their divorce, and started to live my life in despair.__"_

_"__I became a good brother to Takeru in the end, and he forgave me. __W__e knew it was too late, but we also knew we__'__ll see each other again. __B__ut when __I__ saw you getting closer and closer to him, it__'__s as if he__'__s taking another woman in my life away from me. __J__ust like what he did to mom several years ago__…"_

**Till next time!**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


	20. A Brother's Love

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

** Mimato Fic**

**ミマト　フィク**

**-------------------------------**

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON or even the movie 100 Days with Mr. Arrogant!**

**Sorry for the long delay!**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter ****Twenty: **A Brother's Love

**-------------------------------**

Yamato hung the phone and sighed. He cannot actually believe he said those things to Mimi. When Jun had rejected him during their high school, he was not this dramatic. He just felt a bit adamant to women, but he knew that this aversion from women started since his mother and Takeru left them. But when Mimi had said goodbye and actually left him, he was broken—shattered like a glass that was crushed to the ground. He never felt this loneliness since he was a child, and thus it is hard for him to recuperate.

This time, Jun suddenly asked him out about something, and he had no other option but to say yes. Besides, he knew that it won't be good for him if he stayed at home sulking as he always did when he knew his mom left, and to think that the fact that Mimi had gone to somewhere he doesn't want to know hurts him so well.

He entered his car without hesitation, and drove to the nearby café where Jun told him to see her.

"Why does it have to be the women I love most you have to take, Takeru? Are you still that weak that I have to give in and understand you? Haven't you learned that messing with me is something worse?" he said. "But then… if it is really her who drove me away, I have no right to bear grudges."

Yamato instinctively glanced at the rear mirror, looking at his penthouse. "I… I now don't know how to live without you, my slave girl…"

He chuckled to himself. "I could never find another one like you."

As soon as he arrived at the café and had parked, he saw Jun alone in a table, stirring her coffee. He instantly noticed her serious demeanor. She never showed anything like this to him aside from the day she dumped him. It's as if she called him there for a problem she have for herself. When Jun had a sight of him, she tried to cheer up, but it's not as enigmatic as the natural cheer Mimi instantaneously creates when Yamato is around.

"Hey," Yamato greeted casually. "Anything wrong?"

"Hi Matt, I'm glad you came here even though there was a ruckus earlier at your house. I'm sorry for that… and uhm, how does Tachikawa-san react when I called you?"

Yamato cast his glance on the window. "She's obviously not snoopy about my private life, you know. She doesn't know about 10 percent of what you know about me." He murmured.

Jun chuckled. "It is obvious too that you want to hide something from me."

"I know you'd said that," Yamato told her flatly. "Anyway, what is really the problem?"

"Don't sound like you don't want to see me, meanie." Jun replied. "Or is your girlfriend pressuring you to not to go here earlier?"

Yamato grunted. "I told you she's not like that."

"Well good." She commented. "I suppose we can have this time for ourselves."

Jun took a sip from her coffee and faced Yamato. "Matt, tell me," she began "Do you honestly love Tachikawa Mimi?"

He blushed, and he sighed. "Why ask something like that all of a sudden?"

"Then why get defensive? I only asked for a yes or no question. You are the one who's making a fuss."

"Hn." He snorted coldly. "Why?"

"Answer me first." Jun said sternly.

Yamato gave up. "Alright. Yes, yes and yes. Now, happy?" he tried to hide his blushing face by looking down at the same time, burying his face in his palm. He then tousled his hair and sighed. "So what's the reason?"

"… It's about Takeru's opinion and your reply."

"Don't mind our business." Yamato retorted as he glared at her. "I'll get going if that's the thing you want from me—"

Jun had tugged his arm and he was pulled closer to him. This time, Jun's eyes appear to be pleading him not to go. She suddenly broke out: "Don't leave. I'm hurting too, you know…"

Yamato stood up properly after she let go of him. "Why?"

"I'm trapped in between my love for my boyfriend… and my past love." She took a shy glance at Yamato, and the latter was shocked to hear that from her.

**-------------------------------**

It was not that long after Mimi finally reached the Yagami residence. Hikari welcomed her with a smiling face, and she looked beside Mimi. She was surprised not to see Yamato with her.

"Where's niichan?"

Mimi smiled apologetically. "Gomen ne, Hikari, but he still fixes his issues at their house. His younger brother has just arrived—"

Hikari was shocked. "Really? He has… returned?"

"Yeah." Mimi nodded. "And you know what he—"

TK suddenly arrived and he intercepted what Mimi would say. "I'm here, can I join you ladies?"

"Oh TK-kun!" Hikari greeted him. "Come on in, you guys! You'd love mama's miso soup!"

Mimi glanced at TK, and he was simply smiling. "Okay then. Come on, Mimi…"

She grabbed TK's hand. "Wait. Won't you tell Taichi and Hikari?" she asked him silently. Her look was meaningful. She knew that the girl he was talking about a while ago was actually Hikari.

"Ah. That?" TK faced her. "Let's just forget that I was once an Ishida first, Mimi." He said to her. "In time, I'd be prepared to introduce myself properly. Let this fact be within the two of us first."

"But—"

TK just held her cold hands and entered with her to the Yagamis. Mimi cannot understand why he keeps it from her and from Taichi too. She now wonders what happened when she left with Yamato. The more curious she gets, the more uneasy her pretty face shows.

They were welcomed and they ate a sumptuous lunch. Hikari noticed Mimi's uneasiness, and she suddenly asked her during the meal.

"What's wrong Mimi?"

"Huh?" she was spaced out. "I love miso soup!"

Her smile wasn't bought by Hikari, and Taichi just ate his meal. TK noticed the tension, and began by easing the situation.

"Mimi's quite troubled," he began. "You see, she just needs a new place to stay."

Taichi and Hikari were surprised. "Why is that?" Taichi asked. "What happened?"

"Her landlord is going to out of town, and she needs a new place." TK said. "If only my place is better, I'd let her stay, but—"

Hikari and Taichi's mom entered the scene. "If that's the case, let's just let Mimi stay here." She told everyone. She smiled. "Hikari, you could share a room with her, right?"

Hikari gladly nodded. "Yes, mother! I'd be happy to let her stay."

"Thank you!" Mimi and TK said simultaneously. They both laughed at what they did. Then Mimi's smile returned, and she muttered her personal thanks to TK. He showed her one of his infamously cute smiles. Hikari noticed the peculiar closeness between them and TK's worry over her.

Taichi suddenly remembered Hikari telling him that she also invited Yamato, but instead he saw TK with them. "Where's Yamato? Why isn't he here?"

Mimi silenced and she glanced at TK with a clamped mouth. "He's busy with things at their home. He told me to be with Mimi first." He told them. "Oh yeah. Why didn't you invite Sora too?"

Taichi suddenly became panicky. "Why would I invite such a curt girl?" he suddenly reacted. "She's just going to mess our lunch."

The three of them laughed at his reply. "Tai-kun, I thought you and Sora are friends?"

Hikari giggled. "He's just too shy to admit his feelings…"

Taichi frowned. "Yeah right,"

"Please don't tell Sora that Mimi had lost a place to stay for a while." TK suddenly remembered. "You know, Mimi told me that she worries a lot. So then, would you keep it a secret first?"

Taichi agreed. "Yeah. The worrier Sora is,"

Mimi smiled. "I know she cares for me a lot. She's just like an elder sister to me." She had this happy expression again, and the rest of them can't help but admire her adoring smile.

**-------------------------------**

"No way, Jun."

Jun looked down on the table, making drawings of circles using her hands. She still doesn't look like an innocent girl to Yamato. Is breaking someone else's heart her habit? Afterwards, if this guy returns in her life, she'll just pick him up and then there they go again???

"That's an absurd feeling." Yamato continued, in his monotone voice.

"But Matt, this time I—" she stopped. "Fine, absurd. What Takeru did—it's absurd too, right? Is he the only one who has rights to be absurd?"

Yamato suddenly glared at her. "Don't mention anything about my brother."

"I'm sorry…" Jun muttered. "If I broke up with my boyfriend in a nice manner, can we still have a chance?"

"I'm not available." He simply replied. _I __haven't__ heard her response yet._ "I can't decide on that."

Jun's face darkened. "I guess it is Mimi, right? You love her that much, but do you know if she loves you?"

"You have a point, but I know she cares for me. It's an enough consolation to love her." Yamato left abruptly. Still, he cannot hide the fact that he's worried this much about TK and Mimi.

Jun tried to catch him outside, and she apologized. Yamato never said a word, and he finally left.

**-------------------------------**

TK and Mimi are already in the Yagami's tea room. They were having some conversation, and they were waiting for the siblings to come join them. As they talked, it cannot be forgotten that something was going on between Mimi and Yamato besides their said relationship.

"I heard you and aniki said something about a pretense…" he began. "What was it?"

Mimi just smiled. "I don't intend to tell you yet, TK." She answered politely. "In time, you will learn of it."

"I see. Whatever your reason is, I respect that." He began. "But one thing is for sure…"

He smiled warmly, with his intent eyes looking at her directly, honestly. "I love you, Mimi."

Mimi blushed, and he's affirmed this thing to her. But then, she can't tell him an answer, and at the same time, she feels guilty for his first love. As this awkward moment continues, unknown to them, Hikari heard their conversation. Although she didn't understand a few things, it was clear that TK loves Mimi.

Mimi suddenly heard tumbling tea cups. TK looked at the direction and found a sighing Hikari behind the wall. She carefully placed the tea cups in order, and she grinned.

"Clumsy me!" she announced. Taichi came trailing behind her. "Brother, help me with these!"

After having tea, Mimi said she's got to get her other things first. TK insisted that he should go too, but Mimi told him that she could get her things by herself since it's not that much. Besides, Mimi thinks it isn't the right time for the brothers to see each other after what happened.

**-------------------------------**

Yamato just arrived at his penthouse when Mimi had opened the door. With her is all of her stuff, and she didn't notice Yamato standing in front of her. She was busy managing her things and locking the door. Yamato took that opportunity to hurriedly run towards her, to talk to her.

"Mimi…"

She gasped as she looked behind him. She didn't speak anything, and he just stared at her.

"… Do you know why I was that mad at Takeru a while ago?"

Mimi opted to look at him. "Doushite?"

Yamato gave out a long sigh. "It started when we were still young... before mom and dad divorced…"

"…Takeru was always sickly, that's why he's always been close to mom. Because I was too young to understand his situation, I always got mad and jealous when I see Takeru and mom. I was desperately vying for her attention, but she constantly tells me that Takeru must be taken care of. Takeru and Takeru alone. Always him."

"One day, I was doing something to give to mom when Takeru came by my side. He wants me to play with him, but I refused. When he still insists on it, I angrily pushed him away. It triggered his sickness, and he was then on a critical condition. Since dad was always busy at work, and mom had just left, they both argued on whose fault it is. Deep inside of me, I know it was entirely mine. I blamed myself for their divorce, and started to live my life in despair."

"I became a good brother to Takeru in the end, and he forgave me. We knew it was too late, but we also knew we'll see each other again. But when I saw you getting closer and closer to him, it's as if he's taking another woman in my life away from me. Just like what he did to mom several years ago…"

Mimi stood in shock. _Why is he telling me all this? __W__hy now__…__ now that __I__ decided to forget him?_

**-------------------------------**

**Next Episode Preview:**

_"__Ishida Yamato! Wait up!__"_

_Yamato looked __back__ and it was Taichi. __H__e had followed him up to this point of the city. __S__uddenly, without further ado, Taichi__'__s fist had landed flatly on him. __H__e __wasn't__ able to dodge it again. __H__e was caught off-guard._

_"__You__'__re doing better at this, Yagami Taichi.__"__ Yamato said. __"__You__'__re also lucky that __I'__m not in a mood for games with you.__"_

_"__I thought you __would__ make Mimi happy? I thought you would be her ideal guy and then you__'__d not hurt such a kind girl like her? What have you done this time, huh Yamato? Suddenly going out with that Motomiya girl and leaving her like that?__"__ Taichi shouted. __"__Yeah! At first __I__ was shocked that TK vies for her too! I still supported you though, because __I__ think you__'__d fight for her. __S__he never cheated you nor accepted his love! She was faithful to you!__"_

_Yamato__'__s face turned unemotional to Taichi__'__s verbal outbursts. __H__is eyes had this weird blank expression, and he is obviously staring at nowhere. __H__e didn__'__t manage to get up by himself. __H__e remained there, seated, knocked down._

_"…__She doesn__'__t really deserve a proud and arrogant guy like you, Yamato! __I__ guess she__'__d really be better off with TK!__"__ Taichi added._

_"__You think it__'__s hard on her alone? It__'__s even harder for me__…__ to let her go like that__…__ but my brother loves her. __I__ want him to be happy.__"__Yamato simply answered without giving much thought on what he just told him._

_Taichi was just left in shock._

**Till next time!**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


End file.
